Darling Nikki
by Chelsea Van Der Pol
Summary: UPDATE! Warning it IS rated M remember that k.. Filled with slashy goodness. What happens when a certain cheerleader stumbles upon a vegas girls website? Im horrible with summaries just read please and review?
1. Chapter 1

I don't have enough time , everyone thinks being a teenager is so easy. Hello but umm wasn't everyone that is an adult now a teenager? In fact some of you not so long ago and you can't remember? sigh Anyway, it's already 10:30 and I have to work on my research paper. It may not be due until next friday, but that is only a week and with practice and the game tonight and then the getting ready for homecoming and the TWO books I'm supposed to be reading all for the same stupid class, not to mention five other classes a day. Come on.

I run my fingers through the blonde locks that have fallen over my face as I leaned over the keyboard signing on. I quickly pull my hair back and wrap the band around it twice to hold it."Oh look I've got mail." I say aloud with less than enthusiasm in my voice. Don't get me wrong I like email and love hearing from friends and family but at this point in the night I just don't have the strength mentally to respond how I should.

I laugh out loud before covering my mouth realizing people in tis house are sleeping but I swear if I get one more email asking if I'd like to have a larger penis, spam is so annoying but umm for obvious reasons they have the wrong person, I would think the name "Claire" might just give you the hint , but wait what's this.

I don't recognize the senders name but for some reason I feel compelled to click it open and normally I just delete those.

All that it says is, "confused, searching for something. this is all you need." Now my first reaction is more spam and just to delete, all I can think is it's that or maybe a new search engine but the wording is strange and before I know what I'm even doing I click the link. I am swept away to a new page and it just says loading. I feel butterflies in my stomach and feel so strange, I laugh at myself for acting so silly over a website but the words"curious, searching for something" keep repeating in my mind. Lately I've felt well different to say the least.

Before I can think much more about it a woman pops up on my screen, there is something so captivating about her. I swallow hard and notice my pulse has quickened it's as though she can see right through my monitor, through my eyes and into my soul. I don't click the page off I can't move I just know I have to see what else happens.

"hi" she speaks in a raspy/sexy almost whisper.

"Hi," I manage,then to myself,"Claire she can't hear you."

Then she smiles and as she adjusts the webcam starts to unbutton her shirt, staring straight at me . I realize she can't see me but it's like I said, it's like she somehow does.  
She's just slid out of her bra exposing two full round beautiful breasts, her head leans back just a bit and the palm of her right hand slides down her throat to her chest then down and over her right breast squeezing it slightly before moving down to what I assume is her side can only see from waist up.

I can't move, feel a chill then a warmth rush through my body,audibly gasping. I'm about to tell myself to get a grip when she speaks again."Do you like what you see?"

"Yes" I say without a thought.

She smiles wider as though she heard me but I know that is impossible.

Come on Claire why are you still watching this, you're not a lesbian. What is wrong though I can't stop watching and my heart rate speeds up.

"tell me what you want?" her voice breaks my thoughts and I shiver.

I notice a button on the screen that reads "talk to Nikki" before I realize I'm doing it I click.

"Hi sexy" her voice rings into my headset, I've chosen not to actually talk but type."

"Hi" I type nervously my hands shaking.

"you like what you see?"

"yes"

"good" I see and hear her smile as she leans back in the chair."so what's your name baby?"

I start to lie but my hands betray me ,"Claire"

"mmm," she moans, " I really like that name,don't get a lot of women here.I'm not complaining by the way," she winks," I'm relieved"

I smile.

"you have a cam baby,"

I can't move. Again I want to lie and say no but my hands hate me so,"yeh"

"Can I see you? you don't have to but I'd like it."

"ok."

My hands trembling so I can barely manage to invite her to view my cam. once we're connected I smile shyly.

"Damn, you're beautiful Claire."

"umm so...um so are you. Nikki."

"Thank you Darlin',your accent is too cute."

"Thanks," I blush

"and a cheerleader huh?"

"how'd you..oh?" I realize I'm wearing the uniform.

I blush harder and look up realizing she has yet to take her eyes off me for a second.

"so you wanna talk or...what?"

"I don't know" I answer honestly.

"it's ok I take it you don't do this often."

"never."

"thank you for turning your cam on so I can at least know who is looking at me."

"no problem," I barely whisper.

"relax, honey. there is no pressure here ok?"

I nod.

"would you rather me put my top on?"

"NO...sorry no I mean if you want to ."

"if you like what you see then I'm glad to leave it."

"I do ."

"ah sweetie you're shaking. "

"I just ..I dunno overwhelmed, or nervous or hell I dunno really."

"I understand," she leans forward placing her lips to the cam as if to give me a kiss," nothing happens here or is even said unless you want it to k?" 


	2. Chapter 2

I nod.

"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable Claire?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you want to stay?"

"Yes. Nikki, it's not you. I just feel I dunno different."

"Do you want to talk?"

"sorta"

"Well sweetie, you're talking to a topless woman, I'm pretty vulnerable."

I giggle and she smiles.

"I like the view," I say only half joking the truth is she's really quite stunning.

"Why thank you," she smiles. we laugh.

I know it doesn't make sense but she makes me feel more comfortable than anyone and more nervous than I've ever been at the same time.

"I do want to talk," I say pretty suddenly.

"ok I'm listening"

"thing is, I've never I mean to say I .."

"You sure you wouldn't be more comfortable if I put my top on, it won't hurt my feelings."

"it might hurt mine," I smile.

"wouldn't want that," she smiles back ," maybe if you took yours off?" She raises an eyebrow, I know or at least think she's kidding.

My body again betraying me,"would you like me to?"

"If you want."

Without another word I stand lifting my sweater over my head and finally off, then as it's done so far this evening my body goes ahead of me and removes my bra leaving me just as topless as this woman before me. My heart beats faster. I slip my headphones back on just in time to hear Nikki moan softly.

"Wow, my God Claire, you have a gorgeous body, breathtaking"

Again I feel a chill followed quickly by warmth engulfing my body.

"Thank you" I smile somewhat shyly and feel myself blush.

" just a guess here but that was pretty bold huh?"

"oh yeh,"

"for what it's worth I am really glad you did."

" that helps, I just I'm not sure where to start, I haven't felt like my 'normal' self lately"

"K"

"well , I am from Texas and as you know a cheerleader and well people expect certain things ...you know."

"stereotyping yup I am very familiar"

"Claire, I don't know if it will help but I can tell you something about me ,but ya may find it less sexy ," she laughs a little.

" I doubt that."

" I'm in Vegas as you noticed I'm sure "

"yeh" I lie, I never noticed the URL or anything since I saw her face.

"Well, I am a single mother , my ex is in prison and that kinda clouds most peoples opinion."

"not mine."

"you're really something else Claire Bear," she smiles." hope ya don't mind my calling you that.

"no I like it."

"can't take full credit I borrowed it from one of my favorite authors 'Trip' who borrowed from a movie, but I think it fits you best."

"I like it,Nik, and I don't think you being a single mother takes away from your sexiness at all. You just are."

"Thank you , so are you ," she smiles," I'm thinking that you're wondering so I have one child, a son, Micah."

She holds up a picture in a frame of the cutest little boy I've ever seen, dark skin, curly hair big eyes, sweetest smile.

"oh he's adorable."

" thank you , my pride and joy " She hugs the picture."Just hope I'm doing ok by him."

"I'm sure you are."

She smiles again.I smile too.

"You at least seem like you have an open mind."

" at least," she laughs

"I mean, like my dad for example I love him and I know he means well but he's overprotective. I am a senior, I'm 18 years old and while I'm still living under his roof , I'd like to think that he would realize I'm not a baby anymore."

"I'm sure he just loves you, "

" I know he does but , I'm adopted , and I think he's sort of hurt because I said I kinda wanted to get in touch with my real parents. It's not that I don't think of my mom & dad as my parents its just, well I mean some things have been different like I said and I just wanna know if ."

"If they maybe could shed some light on things for you right honey?"

"yeh. There is something I don't think they can help me with though." I say without thinking.

"Why honey?"

"Well the feelings I'm having right now for one."

"Oh" it's her turn to blush"

"Sitting here with you. I just I don't know how to explain it. "

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Just the opposite. I've never taken my top off for anyone before," I laugh a little.

"proud to be the first," she smiles, but I wonder if now she's the nervous one.

My belly flip flops and I know she isn't the only nervous one I certainly still am.

We sit in silence staring into each others eyes.

"Sorry I can't help it you're so pretty," she says and I blush hard.

"thanks but you are, I can't take my eyes off you. I have never looked at a woman like this before. Anyone for that matter."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure, I mean what to call it. I feel strange but it's good."

"Yeh I get ya"

"Really?"

"Sure . I feel kinda 'funny' looking at you right now too and that's not something that happens to me."

I'm flooded with warmth again and I know she sees me shiver.

"you ok?"

"I think so," I answer not sure what's going on with my body right now.

"SHIT!" I'm startled by my cell phone ringing.

She giggles.

"not funny" I shoot her a look but playfully.

" you need to get that?"

" nah it's Zack."

"Boyfriend?"

"hell no"

she laughs " you can take it baby, I can wait or you can call me? "

it rings AGAIN,"he's asking for it " I laugh"wait call you?"

"If you want."

I pout ," but then I can't see you ."I can't believe I said that out loud

"sure you can , when you call I'll turn the cam on just for you."

the phone rings a third time,

"must be important Claire bear. it's ok call me back? if you want"

"yeh definitely"

She smiles," k ready it's 702 555 6977

"I'll call you in a minute baby" I let slip before I think

"I'll be waiting for you ," she smiles seductively

I pick up the cell " WHat?"


	3. Chapter 3

"what's that'hello Zack, I'm so glad you called?" says the voice on the other end of my cell.

"Sorry just scared me and anyway where's the fire THREE times?"

"well I kept messing up trying to leave a message."

I roll my eyes and laugh,"what's up Zacky"

" Nothing, what were you doing anyway."

"umm nothing. I was online. Hey did you send me an email?"

"Yeh probably. Why?"

"What was it?" I don't wanna give too much away but wanna find out how I got sent to Nikki.

"Oh I don't know probably some B.S. a forward or something I thought was cute harmless I'm sure."

"oh, ok."

"why Claire?"

"You know anyone in Vegas?"

"umm no, and 1. we're just 18 and B. I'm flattered but we can't get married."

I laugh for his sake, he didn't send it weird he's the only one who knows anything about me really, about my feeling different."darn."

"You ok Claire?"

"Yeh, I was just... hey so did ya talk to him."

"oh please you know better girl."

"What he's a nice guy, and one of our friends. Zack just talk to him."

"Claire honey you know I can't. What am I supposed to say 'Hey Aiden, mmmmm you look hot today. so here's the thing I'm madly in love with you and want to run off together and devour your smoking hot manly physique."

I'm laughing nearly uncontrolably now ," Sure why not?"

"Please girl, you know that would never work. Besides I don't wanna make him hate me, I'd rather be his friend and love/lust from afar than have him totally hate me and never speak to me again."

"He's not like that , Zack and you know it. He's still close with Spencer AND Ashley."

"It's so different"

" A little but he has dated BOTH of them and know they're in love with each other. A lot of guys could have taken that pretty hard."

"well yeh but "

"no. Zack you can't chicken out , what if he feels the same way and you never know and you both stay friends until it eats at you so much that it tears you apart anyway. He could love you back this could be the one."

I hear him sigh heavily on the other end.

"Zack, honey you know I love you but it hurts me to watch you do this to yourself."

"I know, Claire, it's just scary as hell. I know but I'm here for you ."

"Thanks ," I can hear him say with a smile."oh shoot,sorry girl but my battery is almost dead, call you tomorrow?"

"sure, it'll be ok ."

"love ya "

"love ya too."

I hang up and my hands are shaking so bad. The thought crosses my mind to go put on something a little sexier before I call Nikki, but she's seen me topless. Claire what is going on with you?" I ask aloud I fill this stirring in my soul like a fire almost in my veins, this is more than I've ever felt and it's all because of her. I slip out of my skirt ,walking to my closet now naked I think about staying that way but decide against it. I grab a pair of shorts I wear to cheer practice their short and really comfy though they don't leave a lot to the imagination. I look at the tops in my closet but decide I've already taken it off I'll leave it be, she's already seen me that way.

I take a deep breath trying to steady myself, I'm shaking so hard. I sit back in my chair and flip my phone open again as I dial her number.

"Hey Claire bear," I hear that now familiar sexy voice.

"Hey " I exhale.

About that time I hear the chime like noise and look up to see she's not wasted any time, I click to accept the invitation to view her cam and her see mine.

I see her lying back on her bed with something wrapped around her, I cannot tell if it's a towel or sheet, but that and a smile are all she has on. "you look great, nice shorts," I see her smile.

"thanks."

"So what's up Claire Bear?"

"oh nothing, you ?

"Well I didn't know how long you'd be so I was thinking about a shower."

The image of her in the shower flashes through my brain and I can barely speak," oh."

"You don't have to go, actually," her smile widens" wanna join me?"

"yes. I mean huh? how can I join you Nikki?"

"well, you could watch, if... you want."

my breath getting more ragged by the second ," how"

"I'll just fix the cam where you can see me in the shower, I have shower door instead of curtain. You can see right through."

I can't speak.

"It's ok if you don't Claire. I'm sorry was that too much?"

" no. I wanna umm yeh Nikki.'

" you wanna join me? she smiles seductively at the camera.

"yes."my body betraying me again I whisper,"fuck yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my God I can't believe this is happening, this is just I dunno.

"Ready Claire Bear,"she says sweetly,

"y-y--y--yeh" I stutter out

She smiles as I look up and see her standing in the bathroom, she'd already set up in there. this was becoming very real . she locks her eyes in a sexy gaze. Slowly at first then all at once the bathsheet fell to the floor. She stood there allowing me to take it all in.

I moan deeply ,and whisper ," oh Nikki,'

she moves her lips to the phone to kiss "me" without a thought I've done the same thing and as weird as it sounds we both kissed what was essentially our phones but the sounds and had my eyes closed it was as close to kissing Nikki as I could get. She stopped after a second and let out a soft moan," that was wild."

"yeh," I blush about our 'kiss', "Nikki you are so so sooo sexy."

"thank you Claire bear, " she reaches her hands out like reaching about toward my waist,her voice dropping into that sexy raspy tone," if you want we could slip these off."

"yeh," my body moving with no thought my fingertips hook in the waistband of my shorts, sliding them down over my hips, then thighs almost as though her hands were on mine guiding me making this perfectly ok, reassuring me with every movement and as she breathed into my ear I could feel it, as crazy as it all sounds . She moans and I see her lick her lips, our eyes locked on one another as I let my shorts drop then step out of them.

"Oh Claire.' this time she shivers,"I wish you could climb on in here with me."

"me too." she kisses the phone again and I can't help it but I kiss back, wishing that I could feel her lips , that I had her tongue in my mouth. I want to touch her perfect body and to feel her hands on mine.

"Ready?"

I nod.

"You're breathing hard Claire bear,"

"nuh uh"

She smiles, I know she knows I'm lying.

I see and hear her click us to speakerphone, she wants us to hear each other and I agree.

She looks back over her shoulder and winks at me as she climbs into the shower.

As the water hits her body she moans , leaning her head back running her fingers through her hair letting the water soak it. I feel my knees buckle slightly and decide to lie down before I fall. I back up slowly to my bed , pull back the comforter and climb in keeping my eyes on Darling Nikki the entire time, I move my cam over even though she can't see it from there but when she can it'll be ready. I lay here in only a thin pair of baby blue boy shorts. I look over in time to see her lathering her body wash over her shoulders and then down to her breasts as I watch her hands move slowly, I let out a soft moan as my hand finds my own breast, my hands feel warm I would rather touch her and have her hands on me but given the circumstances." Oh Nikki"

"Mmmm Claire," she moves her other hand up massaging both breasts, I swallow hard. "That feels so good baby."

"oh" She's reading my mind somehow, I was just thinking about what it would be like to touch her. All I can think is how I want to slip into that shower and wrap my arms around her press my mouth to hers and swirl our tongues around ,"MM Oh God, Nikki"

"Claire bear ?"

"yeh?"

"You ok ?" she ask letting the water beat down against her chest rinsing the suds and exposing her breasts once more.

"hmm?"

"are you ok baby?"

" yeh I just"

"Just what Claire? Tell me what you want?"

" I want to ... well I wish ...I ." damn Claire spit it out" I want to be in there with you!"

"MMM I'd love that, where are you right now?"

" my bed,"

" What if I said," she started in that hotter than anything I've ever known, I see her hand on her inner thigh, my heart beats so hard I think it may burst out of my chest. One hand still on her breast and the hand on her thigh inching up ever so slightly,"that I really wanna just crawl up in that bed and touch and kiss and lick every single square inch of that gorgeous body of yours. drive you crazy take you to places neither of us have ever been,just to rush right back again ."

"Oh ...MY ...GOD ...NI ...nnnn..nNIKKI!!!" My entire body shudders and I grow increasingly aware of the lake forming below.

"shh, don't wanna wake the neighbors beautiful," she grins. I hear her turn off the water and look up to see her towel drying her body, seductively I never knew anyone could make drying themselves hot, I'm gladly proven wrong.

I whimper a bit in protest, but she reassures me it's ok, next thing I know she's lying naked on her bed,and starts to whisper," mind if I do join you?"

GULP," no I don't mind a bit,"

"Good, then I'll slip into bed and so long as it's ok with you just slide my arm around your waist, prop up on my elbow so we can see each other? You ARE breathing hard baby. Is that your heart I hear pounding?"

"mm hmm maybe."

" you like this?"

"yeh."

"what if I lean over and kiss your neck up behind your ear."

My whole body jerks,"Dammit!"

"You ok?"

"uh huh, don't stop please/"

"and if I pull your body close to mine , let my fingertips trail down and over your warm sweet flesh."

"mmm"

"I reach back and slip my fingertips beneath the waistband of those boyshorts and squeeze your ass, pulling you tight against my body, still a little wet from the shower."

"Nikki,unh"

"Claire bear?"

"hmm?"

" Can I kiss you?"

"Please," I swear I can feel her lips cover my own and her tongue slip past my lips kissing me so softly I can barely feel it but it just makes me hunger for more.


	5. chapter 5

A/N

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

well well well look who decided to update , Thanks for hanging in there with me and still bothering to read this. It means a lot. it would be a list as long as this chapter to shout out to all my reviewers/readers so I'm sending out a MASSIVE thank you to you all. my buddy Trip you da man and a great friend thanks bro...

Last and AB SO LUTELY NOT least My Sweetness, my muse my ..,.my ... I could never thank you enough for everything and I love you BUNCHES MUAHHHHH ;)

and now without further ado CHAPTER 5 of "Darling Nikki"

hope it's worth the wait

and please review it means a lot to me .

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"claire"

"nikki"

"would it ,what if ,I 'I can almost feel her wrapping around me ,"If I were to kiss your breast."Her voice dropping she sounds almost as if she were in a trance,"those perfect golden breasts, what I would give to wrap my lips around them, and feel your hardened nipple strain against my tongue as I swirl around, sucking lightly," she moans at the thought

"mm, oh nikki, I ,oh," I instinctively arch my back as though to give her total access my body. I can hear and almost swear that I can feel her tongue flicking across my breast. I wanna cry out I wanna grab hold of her , but she's physically not here." I wanna feel you, nikki , I just mmmmm."

"Claire, no one has ever made me feel this way before."

"no one has ever."

"Wait."

"what?"

"Maybe we're getting carried away baby."

"So what if we are ?"

"so what if, " she laughs a little nervous and nearly out of breath,"Claire, I don't wanna push"

"you're not Nikki I want you."

I see her shiver.

"I want you ,too. It's just. I said no one's ever made me feel this way before."

"and no one has ever made ME feel like this either, Nikki what are you getting at?"

"You've never done this before , right?'

" which part , the cam, the phone or the gorgeous woman."

" any of it "

I hang my head a little

"Sweet Claire, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean. "

"I'm a virgin Nikki."

" I know, it's ok baby I just don't wanna hurt you."

"You can't hurt me,"Physically I know that's impossible,but otherwise I know she can't and/or won't

"Oh Claire,"

"Nikki, please."

"Please what Claire bear," I look up and see the sweetest most concerned look in her eyes.

"Please don't stop, don't back off honey. I want to be here ...like this... with you. As strange as it sounds I feel more comfortable here with you than I have felt with anyone. I like the way you make me feel. I don't understand it baby but I don't want it to stop"

"What would you do if I walked through your door right now ?"

I shiver," don't tease me like that."

"I'm sorry,"I hear and feel her kiss," but what would you do?"

"If you were here right now, if you came walking through that door , I would walk over to you, reach up and run my fingers through your silky flaxen hair,tangling my hand in the locks. Pull you down a little and press my lips to yours parting my own, inviting your tongue to slip just inside. I'd suck the tip of your tongue lightly before pulling you in for a deeper kiss."

"mmm"

" I'd wrap my other arm around you , slung low to hold against your hip and slowly walk backwards guiding you to walk with me until I reached my bed. I would sit on the edge , and pull you up between my knees,needing to feel your warmth against me.I would kiss you softer and softer before breaking the kiss to look into your eyes and slowly, never looking away start to unbutton your shirt, then slide my hands up beneath either side, over your breasts and slip that top right of your shoulders."

"Claire," she almost purrs.

"Then I would take your hands and guide them down to my waist ,hoping you'd follow my lead and lift my top up,slowly the back of your fingers brush over my skin."

"baby,"she gasps.

"I would pull you back in for a kiss and then slowly begin to lean back , pulling you with me. I'd lie back on the bed ,and lacing my fingers together behind your neck,I'd guide you down on top of me kissing you with a noticeable hunger now. Move my legs apart ever so slightly allowing you to fit perfectly between them, our waists now even."

She no longer spoke her response, managing a moan here a there I could hear her trembling.

"I'd want to lie there and relish every touch , kiss, taste and sensation but I know I probably wouldn't be able to contain myself. The mere thought of lying beneath you , kissing and touching,is almost enough to make me loose my mind."

Nothing but breathing.

"now who's breathing hard baby?"

"both of us," she manages.

I concede."You believe me now Nikki, I want this, I want you."

"mm hmmm"

"sound good so far, is there anything else you'd want to do to me, I mean... with me ," I smile wickedly and we both know damn well that wasn't a slip of my tongue. It's getting hot in here and I have a feeling the heat is only going to rise from this point .


	6. Chapter 6

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

well I'm back a lil quicker with this one thanks so much for the reviews everyone

and My Sweetness... MMUUUAHHHH baby you're the best :)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I wanna run my fingers through your hair, I know you can feel my body trembling against you. Kissing you tenderly , the sweet taste of your lips drawing me in for more. I feel your body writhing beneath a little and it just makes my body press into your more."

"mmm"I moan my approval.

"I cup your face in my hands, reluctantly pulling back from the kiss to look into your eyes, placing a few soft kisses on your lips. Our eyes locked in a gaze I slowly move my right hand down your cheek, the palm against your neck brushing over your collarbone to your shoulder. My hand moves down your arm , my fingers graze your palm before moving slowly back up your forearm ."

I giggle a little," sorry that sorta tickles."

She smiles,"slowly drag my fingertips up and over your chest back down and gingerly circle your breasts,then cupping you in my hand squeeze ever so lightly "

I gasp

"Then brush our lips together just a bit , the tip of my tongue slipping out tracing your lips,before I cover them with my own , my tongue parting your lips moving inside exploring the sweet warmth of your mouth, mmmmm, I love the way you feel Claire, the way you taste. I simply adore the way you kiss me, how your body moves with mine as the passion grows between us."

"oh my... Nikki."

"You ok Claire Bear."

I fight to get the breath to respond," yes."

"If you want I can stop," her eyes widen as she implores.

I am unable to vocalize a response but give her the best,"you must be crazy" look I can.

She laughs,then her voice dropping into the dangerous tone,"I can kiss your neck behind your earlobe"

"mmhmm"

"You know what Claire bear,"in that husky bedroom voice,"I'm glad you don't want me to stop, I'm not sure I could."

My whole body shakes. I grab my pillow and cling to it , wishing I could pull Nikki hard against me.

"I could kiss down your sweet neck, and replace that hand with my lips and suck gently on your breast, flicking my tongue over your nipple, my other hand moving down cradling your other breast your nipple straining against my palm. I feel your hands reach and tangle in my hair, as you arch your back giving me total access to your perfect breasts."

" Oh God," I breath

"you know I could spend the entire day caressing and kissing your breasts,and of course those perfect lips. I probably could and be content but baby, I can't help myself I want you so bad, and from the way your body is moving and the sounds you've made and most of all that unmistakable fire burning in your eyes, I know you want me too."

"Yes, Nikki I want you ...so much."

"Claire Bear, I want to kiss all of you, trail my fingers, lips and tongue over your gorgeous body,touch you taste I need and want you so very much.I let the palm of my hand glide over your perfectly flat stomach sliding my body down yours,pressed tight the entire time. Placing small kisses along your belly,your back arching pressing up to me, as I kiss down to your waist, my fingers slip beneath your waistband tugging gently in between our moans and sighs and push down just below your hips. I suck on your hip and then kiss down and slide my tongue beneath your shorts in the crease where your leg meets your torso."

"FUCK!,"I scream without thinking although immeadiately after my mind thinks 'me, Nikki fuck me,

"I'd kiss slowly over every part of you not missing a single spot , kiss and lick my way back up to your beautiful sweet lips, kissing you with more hunger and passion than ever."

I interrupt ," I'd pull you so tight to me kissing you so hard it takes our breath away, Nikki this is killing me I want you here with me, on top of me kissing me touching me aching for me just like I am aching for you I'm craving you want to touch and taste you nikki I want and need to have you with me , on me inside of me."

I hear her moan so loudly, it makes my body quake.

She manages to speak while trying in vain to catch her breath ,"How far from Vegas to where you are baby?"

"Odessa, and too far," I pout,

She pouts along with me,"damn"

"sorry baby,"I become acutely aware of the fact that my boyshorts are soaked," mind if I ?" I gesture towards them to let her know I want to take them off.

"Oh Claire bear, yeh please?"

I hook my thumbs in the waistband and notice her watching with her eyes widened, so I do it slowly to sort of tease her, it works as here her gasp and moan."too wet ."

Her eyes get even bigger,"really?"

"yup and it's all your fault,"

"mine? " she feigns surprise

"well I certainly didn't turn MYSELF on, lover."

"mm I like that."

"what? "

"Lover."

"oh it just came out but I like it too."

"but I like that I turn you on."

"no one ever has but you."

'"no one's done this to me before baby," she pause getting the most wicked look on her face and then sliding her hand between her own legs, she gasps ,but then lifts her finger and shows me how wet she is, that only makes me hotter . When she sucks her fingertip I nearly loose it.

Before I know what is going on I find myself doing just the same, she really seems to like it and much to my surprise not only do I like it it turns me on even more .


	7. Chapter 7

'oh Claire baby,"

"yeh?"

"I'm so jealous"

"what?" I laugh

"I wanna taste you so much, and you did."

"baby," I laugh and blurt out before I realize," It's all yours anyway, all for you."

"oh God."

I smile.

"how far is it?"

"too far baby."

" do you wanna be with me Claire, I mean not just like this but really "

"YES" I interrupt.

"in person be together, touch each other.."

"Yes, Nikki, find out when where and how and I'm all for it."

"it's not moving too fast."

"I doubt we can move fast enough, Darling Nikki. For some people it might be but baby when it's right it's right and I know that this is."

"me too."

BEEP

"what tha hell?"

"What Claire bear? what's wrong?"

"Damn Call waitiBEEP ing. "

"should you get it ?"

"no it's friggin Zack again."

"baby I'm not going anywhere."

I sigh," I know but "

"answer it lover I'll be lying right here in your arms waiting."

I moan at the though of her lying in my arms, BEEP" Shit I guess I better get it I'm sorry"

"shh no go ahead I'll lay here in your arms and kiss and hold your breasts,"she smiled innocently

"damn like I can concentrate with you doing that ."

"no but it may make you hurry back to me."

"Maybe hell, I'll be RIGHT back."

~~~~~~~{click}~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YES?! may I help you?"

"I didn't wake you up did I?"

"no Zack I'm awake, what's up?

" damn girl, if I didn't know any better I'd think I *ahem* interrupted a lil sumthin sumthin"

"Zack?"

"sorry just playing anyway I need some help."

"with what , and at like what one, two in the morning? I won't sing you to sleep."

" no I just talked- to Aiden"

"OOHH Spill spill."

" well I didn't tell him THAT but he confided in me , girl"

"what?"

"That he watched Brokeback mountain with Spencer & Ashley and , ready?"

"he liked it?"

"yeh but he cried OH MY GOD Claire.. he said and I quote 'it was such a beautiful love story'"

"It was I agree but wow for him to say that yeh that IS something."

" I know right and well I need to get him alone like one on one to tell him ya know want to face to face."

" k so ask him to hang out"

"well I was thinking maybe we could all go somewhere and like then I could get him alone to talk and whatever."

"ahhh," a Light went on ,"HEY let's go to Vegas?"

"What's with you and vegas, Claire."

"I'll tell ya later but is that like doable?"

"I guess , what hell yeh , listen I have an aunt remember the lesbian aunt I told you about , the only family member I've come out to?"

"yeh? I'm listening."but I interrupt before he can answer," what's her name?"

"Julie, why? "

"just wondering."

"o-kay, well anyway she lives there, well practically and see she has no phone , so no way to check up on us if we wanted to stay there but I can call her at work and make sure but I know it'd be fine even if we didn't stay with her then she'd cover totally. Besides my folks won't be calling anyway but I know how your dad can be...OHH CLAIRE... we'll tell our 'rents we wanna go check out UNLV right right?? we're supposed to be preparing for college right?''

" OH Hell yes Zack you're Brilliant I love you."

"I love you hahaha, Claire please tell me what's up with you and Vegas?"

"ok, just between you and me. SWEAR?"

"swear"

"I met someone and I wanna go see them."

"THEM is it more than one person."

"no just one, one perfect wo person."

"woman, Claire you mean?"

"Yes zack I mean a woman , Nikki, I have to met her, I MUST see her , I can't explain it but just ."

"I won't say a word Claire, shit girl you know I love ya and if it makes you happy I'm happy."

"she makes me happy and drives me crazy."

"oh snap girl, you were on the phone when I call both times that's why ?"

"no not both times the first time I was online."

"so have you seen her."

"OH YEH."

"wow WOW,"it occurs to him I think, that I have seen ALL of her," is she on the other line?"

"yup"

"well hell what are you waiting for go to her honey, I'll work things out and call you tomorrow deal?"

"thanks Zack you are the very best.

"love ya girl"

"love ya too"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Click~~~~~~~~~

"nikki," I say softly

"mm my Claire bear, hey beautiful"

"hey sexy,sorry it took so long."

" not a problem at all"

"I'll make it up to you ," I wink

"I'll hold you to that baby"

"you'll hold me anyway "

"damn skippy"

"so how's the lil damsel in distress."

"BRILLIANT"

She laughs,"how so baby?" before I answer she whispers," hold me tighter Claire bear."

"You bet baby, Soo I was wondering something."

"what's that?"

"did you really mean what you said about wanting to be with me in person?"

"Hell yeh, baby you don't believe me?" she pouts

"no nonono honey I do."

"you mean it when you said you wanna be with me? "

"Most definitely" I smile so big my face hurts.," but you know it's like nearly 16 hours by car."

"damn, you'd be worth it but don't know if I could wait that long knowing where I was going."

" A Flight would be much quicker though."

"true,"

"you're not telling me something?"

"well what would you say if I told you that due in part to Zachery's Brilliance my coming to see you is a very real possibility"

"What would I say? "

"yeh"

" I'd say what the fuck are you waiting for get your cute lil ass over here."

I laugh," music to my ears Nikki music to my ears." I close my eyes and sigh.

"when"

"when do you want me?"

"umm let me check my schedule ...NOW Claire bear NOW."

" I'm right here baby " I purr, again my body controlling me only I no longer mind.

we kiss hard and she moans so loud and I tremble she whispers," I can't wait to really kiss you baby"

"oh I know Nikki."

"Baby I need to tell you something,"

My stomach falls,"yeh?"

"nothing bad Claire bear, just wanted to tell you that even though things are going so fast and the chemistry is explosive if you get here and wanna slow down it won't hurt my feelings ok? I want you to be happy and comfortable if you just wanna hang out talk, whatever it won't hurt me I promise."

"well it'll hurt me to not touch you ."

She smiles," I just want you to be happy and comfortable and feel good."

"oh baby you make me feel good and I know you will.," I grin,"hey Nikki what are you doing Sunday?"

"you" she deadpans.

"oh yeh that's my girl."

"it's already saturday morning technically, how you plan on pulling this off baby,"

" well we , Zack & I are going to tour UNLV check out the student body etc only I want to tour and check out YOUR body ,"

"Zack is going to be here?" she looks so confused but it's really cute.

"not really baby, he and AIden are going to stay together probably get a room,"

"I'd ask if you wanna stay here but Micah is more comfortable at our house and I can get my friend to come stay with him and we could stay here but."

"no no baby I'll get us a room ."

"no ma'am you won't'

"I want to do it please Claire bear make it special and perfect for you."

"will you be there?"

"um of course."

"then it will be ."

"cheeseball, but that's still so sweet."

"so pretty much we make it through til then and I'm really all yours."

I hear her moan.

"tell me you want me?"

"oh Claire bear you know I do, you make me crazy, I want to touch and taste every part of you ."

:mmmmm" I shiver,"be my guest"

"for now since it's so late would you be mad if I just wanted to make out, just kiss and cuddle."

"of course, I don't know if I can but I'm willing to try, but why the change Nikki you tired?"

" A lil bit but,let me lean over and take your earlobe between my lips sucking lightly,"hear voice drops to that sexy throaty whisper that makes me crazy,"because I physically want to be there touching and kissing you when I make you come."

My body jerks hard.

"good enough reason for you?"

"hell yeh."

I lean in ,my turn to whisper in her ear," I want you to make me come Nikki, I wanna come so hard I forget my own name."

she shivers but I continue,"but not yours"

"forget your name but not mine?" she looks up all confused.

"baby I have to remember YOUR name so I can scream it."

"OH GOD CLAIRE!"her body begins to pulse.

That is the reaction I was looking for,"less than 48 hours lover."

"mmm I can hardly believe it baby."

"lay here with me Nikki,"

"of course."

"I'll just wrap my arms tightly around you and you can lay your head on my shoulder and maybe we can settle down enough to get some rest got a lot to do to get ready for our 'date'"

She smiles the sweetest smile I've ever seen," I like that our' date" I'll try my best to not let you dow"

"shhh you stop that please, I want to come be with you and that's all I expect is for you to be there. everything else is just gravy baby "

"you're really amazing Claire bear in EVERY way."

"cmere sweetheart," we kiss and lie back holding onto one another."we'll work everything out tomorrow k"

"anything you say baby,"

"ANYTHING," I get a wicked grin on my face.

"yes....sunday," she winks.

***************************************


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for hanging in with me there is much more to this story, and it feels GREAT to be back !! :)

I hope to leave few and short ( if any ) gaps between updates. I wanted to add quickly that "Aiden" is a character from South of Nowhere, and the reference to Spencer & Ashley? Also from South of Nowhere and yup Spencer is a girl.... sorry just was into writing that I didn't think of it so thanks for bringing it to my attention in your review,Maxi-Luca. Seriously thanks it makes more sense when ya know what I'm talking about right lol...

so no more waiting here's another chappy I know.."so soon?" well consider it part of the whole " sorry I fell off the face of the Earth and took so long to get back on" thing.

enjoy.

I don't remember hanging up the phone but I must have, I was also very lucky to wake up before anyone came into my room I was laying there as my granny used to say just 'naked as a jaybird at singing time' I laugh at myself for that one , but I am only in this sheet after Nikki left me naked and weak. I don't want it to sound like that she didn't leave me.

I have to get up throw on some clothes, well the ones from last night long enough to get to the shower. Then I got a big day lots and lots to plan, gotta talk to Zack and buy tickets for a flight, go shopping maybe a little , pack , talk to folks and everything .

I finish dressing and getting ready and practically bounce down the stairs,to an empty house,"Hello?" I call out to no one, then I see a note on the counter,"Hey Claire we have gone to get some stuff for your brother the team's party is tomorrow, here's some cash if you and Zack go anywhere just be sure to take your cell . Love Dad"

I smile " Thanks Dad," and pocket the cash.

Just then I get a text from Nikki, saying she can't wait til tomorrow and to let her know , like text her when my plane should get in etc."

I text her that I'm beside myself, this is so amazing in less than 24 hours we'll be in one another's arms for real. I don't know bout the flight right now that Zack's taking care of that I have to make a special stop.

I get a notice I have a audio message, I play it and lucky I'm alone because it's Nikki moaning "mmm Claire bear."

"Mmm Darling Nikki" I send one right back to tease her.

she texts , "I have a feeling this could go on all day and I know I'd like that but gotta make sure I can get us some reservations , do I need to get room for the boys?"

"Baby, I'm not letting you get a room for them, "

" I mean a reservation honey, not pay for it."

"I couldn't let you do that darlin'."

"it's ok, so I'll just get our room then and you just call me if I need to get another ok?"

"Thanks baby your're the best"

"nope you."

I slide my phone into my pocket and laugh ,she really is something else.

I climb into my car and start it up, the cell rings and scares the hell outta me,I slip on my bluetooth earpiece," 'Lo?"

"Claire honey where are you ?"

"About to pull out of the driveway. Why?"

"I have reservations on the 9:25 am flight to Las Vegas, to the McCarran International airport we should arrive by 11:30 . I can get a cab or my aunt can pick us up unless your umm friend is picking you up?"

"I really don't know Zack I told her I would call once we had the flight, oh and she's getting a room do you want me to have her get one for you & Aiden or?"

" no I'l take care of that, but tell her thanks. Am I gonna get to meet this mystery woman though?"

"Of Course, you're my best Friend honey,"

"just not the first day huh?"

"nah probably not "

We laugh.

"Oh that's Aiden I'll call you back."

" lol ok loverboy"

I feel the butterflies kicking up, I call Nikki

"Hey Claire Bear that was quick."

"Hey baby, yeh just talked to Zack we should get into I think he said McCarran International ? about 11:30."

"perfect."

" he wants to know about a cab or anything."

"I'll take care of picking you up, if that's ok with you ."

"Yeh def."

"cool. Got the Room set, I have to make a couple of stops in town an we'll be all set. I talked to Tina this morning she'll come over here early in the morning to take care of Micah so it will be just me and my Claire Bear."

"mm I can hardly wait lover"

"mmm me too."

"call me later?"

"you know it."

"be careful"

"I will."

*kiss*


	9. Chapter 9

So here I am said I would try and update more :)

Glad people are still reading and I am planning to update more of my stories soon soooo if you have been reading those or want to...feel free and know there is more where that came from :)

enjoy

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Everything went surprisingly well with my folks and Aiden's too, thanks to Zack's mother. The Aunt Zack mentioned is her sister so his mom just convinced the remaining parents we'd be perfectly fine. I get the usual ' Call us when your plane lands', which is getting off easy. I'm so excited and nervous I can barely function. Zack's mom also drove the three of us to the airport .I wore my sweats on the plane and as soon as we landed I went to the Bathroom to change. I put on a red dress that showed just enough cleavage,but still left something to the imagination and matching heels.I let my hair down and shook loose the curls, so they fell over my shoulders just so. I wanted Nikki to like what she saw. I met back up with the guys and I didn't see her anywhere.

My heart sunk, but I did realize the flight got in nearly 20 minutes early so maybe she hasn't made it yet, relax Claire , she'll be here I told then Aiden touched my arm,"Hey look," There was a man in a chauffeur 's uniform holding a sign that read "MS. BENNETT". Surely she hadn't sent a limo. I walk over to him anyway.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't be waiting for CLAIRE Bennett by any chance."

"As a matter of fact I am , ma'am"

I felt a ton of emotions and feelings flood my body before I could speak," I'm Claire Bennett."

"Are these Gentlemen with you ma'am" He gestures toward Zack and Aiden.

Before I have a chance to reply , Zack says," Don't sweat it honey we'll get a cab."

"Actually sir," the man spoke up once more," Ms. Sanders gave instructions to take care of ms bennett and her gentlemen friends and whatever they need. SO, sirs is there somewhere I can drop you off?"

The guys look at me but I'm speechless,"thank you ," they say in near unison.

The man takes my bag and leads us to this beautiful white limousine . Once inside, the man dials a cell phone, and talks but I can't hear him over the ohhs and ahhs of the boys. He then speaks,"Ms Bennett, Ms Sanders for you."

I slowly reach forward and take the phone,"hello?"

"hey Claire bear."

"Nik you shouldn't have."

"shh so what if I want to pamper my baby a lil , it's just the first surprise."

"nikki," I implore.

"baby, let me do this for you please?"

"k. thank you baby."

" My pleasure, now how far to where you're taking the guys,"

I ask them," about 5 minutes from here that is why zack chose this airport."

"Nice, the airport is 10 minutes from where I am waiting for you , the driver has directions and instructions, please let him do his job? It's only anything good I swear baby."

" I know, yes I will."

The rest of the ride was pretty peaceful, I laughed to myself watching Aiden and Zack stealing glances when they thought the other wasn't looking.

After we dropped them off, we had exchanged hugs and I promised to call tomorrow. The Driver handed me a large envelope that had "Claire Bear" written on it. Inside was a black silk scarf and a note,"Claire Bear , please put this on, wear it as a blindfold, don't worry I just wanna surprise you you can wait til the parking lot if you'd rather," I held the scarf to my cheek so soft and smelled really nice," oh and the scent on the scarf , it's me. Hope you like it." I loved it I shivered as I tied the scarf around my head fashioning it into a blindfold. My stomach did 40 kinds of flip flops , My body shivering with anticipation.

I felt the car stop and after a moment the driver opened my door and took my hand, he assured me that he had my bag. He lead me quite a way and then knocked on a door, I heard it open and no one said anything for a minute, until I heard my Nikki say,"Enrique you can place the bag over there."

I felt her hand slip into mine and heard the door close. After a moment I felt her hot breath against my ear," Hi baby, you look so gorgeous."

"th-th-thanks" I stuttered out.

She lead me a short bit and then standing behind me untied the blindfold, I was standing in front of floor to ceiling windows and saw the most breathtaking view.

I felt her arms slip around my waist and felt the softest kiss behind my ear my knees buckled slightly. "Beautiful isn't it."

"yes," I start as I turn in her arms to face her and I feel tears sting my eyes, she's so beautiful even more so in person. Her blonde hair down, flowing over her shoulders ,wearing a stunning black dress,"Not nearly as beautiful as you Nikki. This is too much though baby, you shouldn't ha."

"shh " she places her fingertip to my lips," I wanted to for my Claire bear."

"thank you." I wrap my arms around her neck my fingers lacing behind, her arms still around my waist. I lean up and our lips meet for the first time and electricity flows through us, our bodies clinging to one another.

After what could have been minutes hell maybe hours she pulls back after a series of short soft kisses,"I'm so glad you're here."

I lean my head on her shoulder for a moment and sigh happily," me too."


	10. Chapter 10

"There's no where else I'd rather be." I whisper.

She smiles so brightly, pulling back a little still holding my right hand she slowly leads me to a big sofa . It , along with everything else here is just breathtaking. We sit next to each other, very close our fingers still entwined. It's so quiet you could hear a pin drop, or as I believe I can hear our hearts beating. I break the silence first."Nikki, you look so gorgeous, that dress is amazing the way it hugs your curves," I blush with her realizing what I'd said exactly."

"funny I was thinking the exact same thing, only about YOUR dress."

We smile , I lean into her ,breathing deeply ,"mmm"

I feel her fingers run through my hair, I look up slowly and am met with the softest,sweetest kiss.,her hand cupping my cheek as her other hand slides down resting against the small of my back, I wrap my arms around her, getting lost in warmth of this kiss,the sweet taste of her lips. After a while the kiss builds into a more passionate one. I feel weak but not in a bad way, I lean back against the couch unable to sit in this position, her hand on my back her arms cradling me. With my arms around her pulling gently encouraging her to lie back with me, I move my legs apart as much as I can in this dress, for her to relax between them. Not once breaking this hold or kiss. It is at once the sweetest and most sensual thing I've felt in my life. I moan softly into the kiss and Nikki's body presses a little harder to mine.

I'm still caught up in this fog and Nikki during a series of slow soft kisses,gets up and holding both of my hands now pulls gently and I rise up to meet her. We share one more deep blazing kiss,before she pulls back , holding both of my hands in hers, her eyes searching mine. "I'm sorry Claire Bear, so rude of me. DId you have lunch , can I get you something a drink or anything."

I smile,"Hmm I ate during the layover , but thank you baby. Umm how bout," I sneak in a small kiss,"Grand tour of this massive place."

"You got it baby," she kisses me tenderly ,then holding my hand ,"Right this way"

I wrap my other arm around hers, holding her hand with both of mine,"It's way too much Nik, you really shouldn't have."

"My Sweet Claire," She turns a little to look into my eyes,"nothing is too good for my baby, and I can afford it so please let me spoil you , a little?"

"It's more than a little."

"a lot then?"

How can I say no, her eyes make me melt,"k " I lean my head against her shoulder as she guides me around, first through the kitchen and dining area, I don't mean kitchenette it's a kitchen, this is more like an apartment than a hotel room, I'm in almost total shock that she did this for me. We continued into the bathroom, huge mirror, two sinks a soaking tub, glass encased shower, all marble, upon seeing the shower my body quivered and flashed back to watching Nikki in the shower and thought about what it would be like to be in this shower with her, or the tub, or both, or take a deep breath Claire. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I see Nikki grin out of the corner of my eye and bite my bottom lip wondering if she's thinking the same.

My heart begins to pound as we near the next and last room, the bedroom, it's gorgeous a small fire burns in the fireplace near the corner ,which is perfect on an unusually cool night in Vegas. I only thought it happened in movies but the bed , the giant four poster bed,was turned down and had flower petals sprinkled over the spread,and there were two steps up to the bed that went completely around they too had been sprinkled with flower petals.

I audibly gasp, it's all to much. Nikki turns slowly taking me in her arms,"You ok?"

"mm hmm", I take her hand and lead her over to the bed, up the two steps and sit on the edge of the bed ,wrapping my arms around her and pulling her gently to me.

"Claire, I don't want you to think that...well I don't want you to feel.."

"shhh," I place my index finger to her lips,which she kisses lightly."I've been waiting to see you to hold you , touch don't know what will happen or where things may go, but I do wanna be here with you and us just feel this k? If we take our time we do and if we rush we do , none of that matters, what matters baby ," I pull her down into a kiss," is that we are here together. Just let us be here together and feel and discover each other and our feelings. What happens baby, happens. I don't wanna plan things don't wanna talk too much. I just wanna be here with you right now, it all feels right and perfect and I want this."

"me too,"she kinda stutters which I'm finding adorable,"what you said."

"shhh , my Darling Nikki, just kiss me."

"Gladly and I'm sorry , I get nervous and sometimes,"she notices my lips forming another shh,"right."

"less talky , more kissy," I know that I get nervous and stop making sense,but this is something we both understand. Loud and clear.

She leans in kissing me deeply, I scoot back a little,pulling her closer, both of us have lost our shoes a while ago. Without any thought I am unzipping the zipper on the back of her dress, she doesn't even try to resist. Letting me know it's ok. I'm shaking so it's slower going than I thought, had a little trouble but now my trembling hands slip over her collarbone to her shoulders sliding that little black dress right down to the floor.

Our kissing growing more fiery,I feel her hands on my hips gently lifting me off the bed to stand before her. I shiver hard as I feel her hand unzip the back of my dress,in a very similar movement she slides my red dress to the floor, leaving us both in our underwear. Hers Black matching her dress, mine red matching mine. I've never in all my life owned a Red Bra or panties but it was one of the stops I said I was making. we both break the kiss standing lightly touching one another our fingertips gliding along the others flesh,staring wide eyed.

In almost unison again,"I got this for you,' we both laugh and at the same time," I like it, I hoped you would." the tension eased by laughter at our thoughts being that similar. I sit back down on the bed and wrap my arms around her, my lips near her ear," I love it, very very sexy ,"

"your's too," we smile

"Kiss me lover,"without another word she kisses me softly at first and then increasing in passion and strength as I lie back on the bed,pulling her gently to join me, our bodies fitting together almost perfectly.


	11. Chapter 11

Maybe I'm so stoked to be back.... maybe I'm stoked that people are still reading but anyway ya tear it I'm stoked LOL

sooooo I feel compelled to end the night with yet another update (original 2 chappys but didn't wanna split the "scene"

but there is plenty more even after tonight, so hope you''ll all stick around) hope you all enjoy. oh and uber thanks for the reviews like I say even the shortest review can mean a lot.

enough on with the show..er ...story...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sheets of the bed welcome my body as Nikki cradles me lovingly in her arms, I want to just melt into her. Our kiss deepens even more, our bodies just about as close as two people can get, I never wanted or needed anything so much. She moans softly into the kiss,as our fingers gently glide over each other's warm flesh, my hand slides up her back, her skin smooth like velvet , my fingers slip beneath her bra. I hold her so tight for a moment before I know it and in a snap , I've unhooked the clasp. She gasps a lil causing her lips to pull back from mine,

I search her eyes a moment and she smiles. She pushes herself up allowing my hand to roam over her skin slowly up to her shoulders, sliding the straps down and finally off, freeing the two most perfect breasts ever seen. I'm in awe unable to speak or move for a moment,then as if I've known all along what I was doing I lean up taking one breast into my hand and gently caressing her, as I take the other between my lips , my tongue swirling around her hardened nipple,feeling it strain against my tongue I suck lightly on her breast covering her in kisses, trailing my tongue over her. I feel her arms starting to give way so I move up move my tongue over her lips before kissing the top then bottom ,sucking her bottom lip between mine just a moment before pressing our lips together. My tongue presses between our lips into her mouth searching for hers, finding her tongue mine gently rubs over before the tip teasingly 'licks' the roof of her mouth.

As we continue to explore one another through this kiss I feel her hands slip beneath me and I raise up just enough to allow Nikki to unclasp my bra before slipping it off. I Pull her down onto me harder than before,her warm uncovered flesh pressing into mine. Her hard nipples straining against my chest. I become increasingly aware of how wet she's making me. I have NEVER felt this way before, just then I feel her hand brush over me and I know she can tell. She kisses down my neck and to that spot behind my ear and my body actually bucks a little. I let out a deep moan and tuck my fingertips into Nikki's waistband, she moans at my touch but is continuing her assault on my body , now my breast her tongue flicking over my nipples and driving me so much closer to crazy.

I tug a lil sliding her panties past her hips , she simply lifts her body to allow it without protest , so I press my luck and tug a little harder. It works before I know it she's sucking my tits like a starving child and has kicked her panties completely off.

I don't have to wonder I can feel her wetness against my thigh, I want to touch her , I want to taste her, I don't know how much 'making out' I can stand , just then she moves up and begins to kiss my lips so sweetly and tenderly , pushing the lustful thoughts aside, not completely but making it more slow and gentle. I take her hands in mine and tuck her fingers in my waistband lifting my hips for her to remove them,"Claire,"she says so sweetly.

"Please Nikki , fair is fair," I smile.

She gives in , doubt I'd have to ask twice.

We lie there completely nude, bodies pressed together as tightly as they can be. There is no hurry, I needed to be closer nothing between us, and now we are. This feels so incredible I can hardly describe. I have the world's most beautiful woman lying on top of me ,nothing between us,,air couldn't pass through. We are simply lost in each other's warmth in the mind melting kiss. Our hands roam fingers gingerly tracing each others a gentle beautiful moment suspended in time.

I don't know how long we laid there caught up in each other, but I didn't care, I broke the kiss cupping Nikki's face in my hand, I didn't think it was possible but she's even more beautiful than before,"Baby," I manage through ragged breath.

"Yes Claire Bear," she finds it equally difficult to speak through the haze.

"Please.....Nikki..."I'm trying to speak and catch my breath," Will you please , please, Make love to me?"

"Oh baby," she reaches up caressing my face," are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I need you baby, make love to me please."

She said nothing ,smiled and sort of nodded before overtaking my lips in the most beautiful passionate kiss.

I feel her soft supple lips kiss down my neck, once in a while flicking her tongue against my skin,causing me to moan and tighten my hold on her body. Her left hand cups my right breast squeezing gently as her tongue drags over my shoulder,sprinkling in a few soft kisses along the way. I Run my fingers through her silky hair as I feel the warm wetness of her mouth envelope my breast, I arch my back and hold on tight. Letting out a soft moan," oh Nikki, you feel so damn good,"

She kisses harder, squeezing my other breast in time. After a moment, I have no clue how longI was so completely wrapped up , she started placing small feather like kisses along my stomach, I was trying desperately to keep touching her I managed one hand in her hair for a moment but the further down she moved I found that didn't work .Moving down, the sides of her breasts against my inner thighs she sucked my hip into her mouth and I squirmed beneath her, the simply indescribable and new sensations burning through my body,she dragged her tongue almost painfully slowly down my groin before placing kisses along my inner thigh. Her fingers would trail lightly over my skin followed by her lips.

Her fingers practically danced over my flesh, moving up again," Oh ... My ... Claire , you are so fucking wet."

Never taking my eyes off of her beautiful face, I moaned as she moved her finger to her lips and seductively licked it winking at me."It's..... It's ... all for you ...Nikki.. all because of and for you lover."

She moaned a little at that andslowly wrapped her hand around my leg and lifted it over her shoulder and followed right behind with the other. I felt her hot ragged breath against me making me nearly lose it , as one hand overcomes my breast and the other settles at the base of my stomach,pressing slightly, she licks her lips smiling at me,as I have my eyes locked on her nestled perfectly between my thighs.

She kisses me softly at first , I begin to writhe under her and began to feel the most amazing sensations rise through my body as she presses her tongue against me and kissing me a bit harder,her tongue swirling an licking, kissing me deeply,I try desperately to touch her I have to I'm starting to lose my mind,"oh Nikki, mmm. Don't stop baby God don't ever stop mmm."

Just then as she squeezes my breast harder and presses her hand down a bit more ,she presses her tongue deep inside of me and I screamed out,"NIKKI, NIKKI YES YES YYYEEESSSSSS oh baby" I feel her curl her tongue and licking the walls inside her tongue exploring me slowly. I grab the headboard to try to steady myself as she pushes her tongue deeper into me and sucks at the same time like trying to get the very last drop from the bottom of an ice cream cone.

"Nikki, Lover...UNH oh my ... damn baby.. I think, "

In one fell swoop she slid up and planted a huge kiss on my lips the taste of her sweet lips mingling with the taste of myself on her lips and tongue, made my mind swirl. I whimpered a lil in disappointment I really like to kiss her but I was really loving that,"I'm going to take care of you don't worry, " she whispered in that sexy deep raspy voice. before I could say a word i felt her finger press deep into me I gasped.

SHe continued whispering "I didn't want to stop Claire bear you taste so damn good,but I thought you maybe were about to come."

"i i I I think maybe,"

"I want you to but baby."

"Yeh" I bite my lip as another finger finds its way inside and they cross over one another and uncross, She locks her gaze on me and her eyes darken with passion,"I want to look into those beautiful eyes and baby," She curled one finger in a ' come here' motion then extending and curling the other ,twisting around feeling and exploring all of me inside," I want you looking in my eyes," she kisses me softly," the first time you come."

"Oh God Nikki, I have a feeling that's gonna be pretty fucking soon"

My nails dig into the flesh of her back but not hurting her I hope. She pulles me into a deep passionate kiss,it literally takes our breath away.

"good, " she kisses behind my ear, and licks my earlobe," come for me Claire bear, PLEASE"

"It's all for you it's all for you ," I hold on so tight and scream as my entire body shakes,Nikki is trying in vain to help hold me steady kissing along my neck her fingers still moving, slowing deep within me,as if easing me through this.

I'm still trembling pretty hard as I grab Nikki and pull her in for a kiss so hard it hurts a little but I can't kiss her hard enough. My legs have locked around her at some point. We continue this passionate kiss and my body goes through the entire quaking thing twice more, I can't be close enough.

In a moment my shaking slows as does our kissing, and her fingers lightly stroke me gently guiding me to a stop. We share a few more soft kisses before Nikki breaks from it and runs her fingers through my hair and gently caresses my face, we both have hot tears streaming down our faces,having the same thought we both lean to kiss them and then say in unison" you ok?'

She nods I look into her eyes and cup her face in my hand and say all I can manage at the moment. " oh so much more than ok baby." We share another soft kiss." You are so amazing Nikki,"

She moves to the side a bit and wrapping her arms around me eases me onto my side, we keep sharing these soft sweet kisses. "You are so incredible my sweet Claire bear and so Beautiful, simply amazing."

"Nikki I ...you I mean umm I don't know what I mean," we both laugh.

"if you're worried about me, don't"

"what do you mean baby?"

"I'm fine, I came with you , you were so damn hot . Got me so turned on baby."

"wow"I didn't know what to say,"hold me?"

"Like you had to ask."

She moved to lay on her back and I curled up in her arms throwing my right leg over hers,and my arm over her chest, my head on her shoulder. I feel her fingers run through my hair as she places a kiss on my forehead and whispers," you are the best thing to ever happen to me Claire bear."

"you read my mind, Nikki, this has been the best day of my life."

"plenty more to come my baby"

I sigh happily and steal a kiss before settling back into her embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I know it's been a long long time since I updated this story but it's got more to go yet...enjoy

I guess I must have dozed off, maybe passed out would be a better term ,from sheer exhaustion, and contentment. I slowly look over and see Nikki sleeping peacefully , so sweetly . She looks almost angelic, this is the same woman who simply seized my body in lust but at the same time, tenderly carefully held me and guided me through not only the first time but the most beautiful amazing mind twisting moment of my entire life .

"mmmm" she starts to stir a little and I lean over touching just the tip of my tongue to her lips. She gasps a little and her lips part slightly ,I slip my tongue just past her lips and she begins kissing back never opening her eyes, I feel her arms thrown around me pulling me pretty quickly on top of her. I close my eyes and melt into her, I feel her smile a little and realize she's very awake now.

Her hand moves slowly down resting in the small of my back,as we allow ourselves to get lost in this moment,the kiss. Before I know it we've flipped now I'm lying back on the bed with Nikki's body covering me. Never breaking this kiss until," well ,babe,'

"NO WAY,"I wrap my arms and legs around her body tight.

She laughs, unable to really move," what?"

"stay right there, be my blankie"

She laughed more,"your blanket."

I felt warmth rise up in my cheeks," well yeh, cover me, keep me warm .. ya know"

"oh , ok baby," she lay her head against my shoulder after nipping at my earlobe,"I'm you blankie, here I'll even tuck you in," with that she move her arms up and over mine I released my grip and let her move them to my side as she tucked her arms next to mine...side by side with hers just a tiny bit beneath mine.

I laughed a lil and tried to wiggle out of the hold just a lil but not working," baby?"

nothing.

"baby," I got closer to her ear, turning my head taking her earlobe between my lips, sucking lightly at first and then harder. Remarkably no response. from my postion there wasn't just a hell of a lot I could do , I wrapped my legs tighter around her and began to grind my hips into her. I started kissing along her neck,"mmm oh Nikki baby ."

I think she's beginning to stir, so I moan deeper kissing harder sucking her flesh marking her, grinding against her, turning myself on in the process, "Nikki, MMMMM oh God baby, "I have my lips pressed lightly to her ear,"you gotta feel this, I'm so wet, I know you feel it, don't you want it Nik, don't you want me?"

I felt her head lift slightly, just to my ear," I do feel it Claire Bear, I want you very much , but you wanted me to be your blankie."

"FUCK THAT."

SHe lifted her head looking into my eyes," well well well ,"

"oh don't well well well me, " I feign seriousness,"what do you expect the most beautiful woman in the whole world, naked, pinning me to her bed, "

"But my sweet Claire bear," she cups my face in her hands,"I'm not trying to tease ," she cuts that sexy grin and I realize I'm hers just hers and anything and everything she wants or needs she can and will get.'

She leans in slowly tracing my lips with her finger then her tongue, then kissing my top lip then bottom, biting my bottom lip and then pulling it between her lips ,I'm in utter agony before she presses her lips firmly against my slipping her tongue into my mouth running it over mine,wrapping me in her arms the kiss growing more and more intense taking my breath away and setting a fire burning in my soul in that very moment.

I shiver with each touch but also in anticipation of what's to come.

I feel her hand slide down my side cupping my hip lifting me a lil against her as she grinds her hips against me. Rocking our bodies together just heightening the sensations smoldering between us . slowly she moves down my body her tongue and fingers tracing ever square inch of my flesh.

I can't take my eyes off of her, entranced, watching as she slips between my thighs, she places several small kisses her lips barely brushing my now throbbing clit. Then before I can begin to recover from the shaking she flattens her tongue against me and leans her head back causing her tongue to drag the entire length bottom to top. I squirm she presses harder takes a longer"lick", almost making me scream out each movement slower a bit harder more deliberate.

I reach down arching my back tangling my hands in her hair pushing her into me, she curled the tip of her tongue and entered me slightly with just the tip little licks ,making me grind into her God Nikki UNH FUCK I gasp loudly as her tongue stiffens and she rams it deep into me the tip curling swirling inside I'm about to lose my mind

I grab fairly decent handful of Nikki's hair, afraid I might hurt her but she moans deeply sending vibrations and shockwaves throught me from the inside out.

Before I realize what I'm doing she's eye level with me and we've flipped over. I toss my hair over my shoulder and smile widely looking down into her very surprised but obviously pleased eyes. SHe cups my face in her hand and I lean a lil kissing her palm before overtaking her mouth with my own in a deep but tender kiss.  
Laying flat against her body ,kissing just kissing, the soft tender kisses that make you wanna melt.

I feel her fingers run through my hair, as she lets a soft moan escape her lips,  
I lean back to look into her eyes," baby?"

"ah Claire Bear." Could she be speechless?

"I just,...wanna," leaning in kissing her smooth neck, moving down towards he collarbone."

"wanna what ..mmm .. baby?"

"just," I am so incredibly turned on by what she's done to me and I don't know why I stop, but these feelings churning inside me just fuel this fire burning, as I take her breast into my hand and squeeze as I trail a light small circle around her with my tongue before kissing back up her neck pressing my lips to her ear" I want to kiss every single square inch of your body , don't wanna miss a thing, touch you taste you , make you feel even close to how crazy/happy you make me." 


	13. Chapter 13

She closes her eyes and leans her head back after we share a soft sweet kiss, I run my fingers through her hair. My fingertips trail gently over her cheekbone,down and across her lips,she kisses them softly. My one arm holding her , those fingertips still gliding over her golden, smooth skin, over her chin down her neck and over her collarbone to her shoulder my eyes locked on this beauty before me.

I've never felt anything like this, never had these feelings ; never felt something like this beautiful body beneath me. I lean in placing tiny kisses against her warm flesh, first her forehead then each closed eyelid. the tip of her nose, each cheek , her chin then her lips. Taking her into a sweet but slightly more passionate kiss.

Breaking away with a couple of small kisses, before moving my lips just behind her ear placing a kiss in just the right spot eliciting a deep moan. As her hand tangles in my hair, the other rests on the small of my back . "You ok?" I whisper.

"mmhmm" Half answer half moan. I smile and start kissing down her neck, all the while my fingertips kept dancing across her curves a small movement almost a stroke of my fingertips over her breast, cupping it in my hand. my thumb lightly grazes her hardened nipple. She gasps a little as I sort of nibble where the base of her neck joins her body leading into her collarbone. Her grip on me gets tighter , making me more determined than ever that this is exactly what we need right this moment.

My lips now following the trail my fingers made, I placed a few small kisses along her breast,"Cla,"she inhales deeply unable to finish even saying my name . I move slowly kissing along her belly trailing gently around her belly button with just the very tip of my tongue moving my fingertips down over her as she squirms practically gyrates beneath me mmmm , she let's out another moan and it's becoming more difficult to restrain myself. My fingers, then my lips brush over her and I can feel how very wet I've made her, she bucks her hips a bit but as much as we both obviously want this , I don't stop. Instead as my hand caresses her thigh , I look up catching her eye. I lick my lips slowly and she whimpers a little. I lean over kissing her hip , dragging my tongue down her groin to her thigh ,her leg raises just a bit, I catch it in my hand, cupping under her knee and lifting just a little, to place soft kisses on the back of her thigh before slowly almost teasingly trailing my tongue over her warm soft flesh, I start spelling out N- I - K -K-I, when I reach I, she grabs my shoulders,"please," I look into her eyes again and it pains me to see. She's almost silently pleading with me, I oblige and move up placing a tender kiss on her lips.

" I can't take it Claire baby"

"What's wrong, Nikki?" I search hey eyes, worried .

"no nothing, it just feels so good. I mm"

I smile,"just wanna."

"I know and I love it baby but I don't think I can handle you kissing EVERY part of my body. SOme. most. ok all but not all at once," she smiles, almost out of breath.

I suddenly have this "Flash" in my mind and smile to myself as I remember when Zach and I were discussing foreign languages and how I said if I picked one it would be Italian, my lips brush her ear lobe as she holds me tighter,I whisper" Voglio fare l'amore con te," saying I want to make love to you'

what surprised me is not that she moaned grinding her hips into me ,but that she leaned to me taking my earlobe between her teeth and whispered," ti prego, fammi godere. Voglio sentirti fino in fondo dentro di me."

I nearly fainted , if I heard and translated correctly she said,"pleases make love to me , I need to feel you deep inside me.'

Our eyes meet once more and she smiles knowing she got me , but it just if anything made it that much hotter. "please, Cliare bear?" she bit her bottom lip, fingertips tracing my jawline.

I can't speak, I lean in kissing her with more fury and passion than any kiss we've shared thus far, yet still tender. I wanted this more than I could say and every touch and sound made me know she needed me just as much. 


	14. Chapter 14

As my mouth seized hers in a deep powerful kiss, Her hands locked on me , one ran through my hair the other clenching the small of my back,  
I kissed her long and hard settling into this hold, my legs between hers. I move my hand slowly down between us breaking the kiss only long enough to look into her eyes as though to be sure this is all ok,  
my hand rubs up the inside of her velvety thigh, just before the tip of my finger presses to her ,causing her to exhale deeply. I kiss her more hungrily ,as I press into her. she kisses me back as hard.

the words resonate in my mind over and over and over,"Voglio sentirti fino in fondo dentro di me...I need to feel you deep inside me"  
Without a second thought I oblige pushing two fingers deep inside my new lover.  
She gasps almost breaking the kiss but she was very intent of staying completely connected, that just turned me on even more our bodies held tight as I explore the brand new territory, keeping in time, kissing deeper and holding touching caressing ,grabbing at one another unable to contain the emotions and the passion, the electricity pulsing through our veins.

She breaks the kiss only to scream my name, followed in rapid succession by desperate attempts to kiss me and pull me closer though I'm pretty sure I can't get much closer, her fingernails bite into my flesh making me scream,as she bucked against me making me push in deepest. I found my own body overtaken by sensations I had first and only ever felt a few hours ago, we moaned and yelled the others name sweat glistening on her body my own dripping and mixing with hers.

She manages to take my face into her hands as we share a softer, less urgent kiss. I notice tears pouring down her face."Nik," I start,  
concerned I unintentionally hurt her.

"'sok ," she kissed me softly.

"are you?"

"yeh, not sad promise baby, c'mere" I don't need to be asked twice ,  
we share another kiss before I moved to my side ,as she moves onto hers facing me arms wrapped tightly around one another," you're so amazing, it's just I .."

I wrinkle my brow reaching up brushing a strand of hair from her face,"what is it sweetheart?"

"no one's ever I dunno, wanted to take care of me and just to be so ."

"well," I say with a look of absolute disbelief,"fools all of them.  
If anyone I've ever known deserves to be honored and cherished, taken care of. it's you Nikki, I can't begin to describe how I feel about you what has happened between us and my want for much more, can't believe my good fortune and I need and want everything we've had and more."

She placed her finger to my lips to shush me, I leaned in kissing her tears away, "it's how you make me feel Nikki"

"it's how you make me feel Clairebear, I swear never known this before."

We keep our eyes locked on each other for a while our fingers drifting over the other sharing a few light kisses.

"Claire bear?"Nikki breaks through the thick silence, we'd been lying on our sides facing one another , looking into one another's eyes,fingers trailing gently over the other's body just feeling,  
touching and watching each other. Every moment since making love,being lost in each other.

"yeh beautiful," I reach up and tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

She tenderly kisses my lips," you're gonna it's just damn. I can't believe I'm at a lost for words."

"it's ok darlin'" I kiss her softly,lips barely touching.

"I.. would it be crazy to think I could be falling for you ?'

"probably,"she had a crestfallen look taking over her features,"but,"  
I kissed her lips once more," don't worry maybe we can get adjoining padded rooms," I wink.

She giggles.

"If you're crazy for falling for me then I must be certifiable,lost my mind hours ago."

"You're adorable baby,'she pulls me tight against her beautiful frame." I lo..love being with you ."

I smile, and run my fingers through her golden hair, " it's ok Nikki,some people would say this whole thing would be fast but if it;s right damn it's right. I am falling for you Nikki hard."soft kiss," I love you " It slips from my mouth before I realize it. Faster than I meant that's for sure.

It's hard to judge her expression," I was afraid to say it but,"to quote a line from Risky Business," some times you just gotta say 'what the fuck ' right?"

"yeh, what the fuck, I love you Nikki."

"I love you ," She kisses me harder pulling us so tight."you're simply amazing babe." 


	15. Chapter 15

"Hungry Princess?"Nikki asks running her fingers through my hair.  
We've moved but not much I'm curled up in her arms, my head on her shoulder, my left arm and leg draped across her body, the sheet lightly covering us.

I look up as she kisses my forehead,"famished dahling, you?"

"starved," She smiles and we share another kiss.

"would you be disappointed if I didn't wanna go out though baby?"

"You kidding me ?" She smiles," Room service was invented for a reason right, Claire Bear?"

"yup" I start to get up , but she pulls me closer kissing me deeply sending my mind reeling.

She smiles and reaches into the bedside table for the menu opening it where we both can read."what'll you have m'lady?' she looks down with a half grin attempting seriousness.

"hmm, " I look at her licking my lips. she playfully nudges me.

"From room service,"she smiles kissing me deeply,"you've got me, all you want...later" She does her best to give me a stern look but she smiles anyway.

I sigh," oh alright, but I'ma hold you to that."

"I'm counting on it"

"ok ok, umm...damn when did it get dark?"

She looks out the window,"Damn, I dunno baby when we were umm caught up?"

"Guess so, I dunno baby get me umm waffles..yeh waffles."

"waffles?"

"Yeh, why not."

"no reason sounds good, anything else?'

"hmmm," I had my eyes set on her ," surprise me," I half whispered ,lightly pushing the sheet down exposing the top of her breast, which I quickly covered with my kisses, wrapping my arm around her waist.  
She moaned and ran her fingers through my hair, I looked up ,"baby?  
aren't you gonna order?"

I continued kissing and sucking her breast,"mm Oh God Claire,...yeh wafflessss rr-r-rright?"

"mmmhmm" I answered pretty much moaning against her breast I could fell the vibrations and as she pulled my hair a little I knew she did too.

"k"

I didn't hear her actually order our food though I know she picked up the phone to do so , I had something more pressing on my mind, my hand moved up cupping her other breast squeezing, alternating between the two before moving down trailing my fingers over her belly. Following quickly behind with my lips kisses, and licks . She must be off the phone as I feel both her hands tangle into my hair,pulling me tighter against her I slide my hand down cupping her hip, lifting her body with her help.

I stop, looking up into her eyes and I see that familiar fire, I place a soft kiss against her flesh. Taking her legs and lifting them over my shoulders ,settling between her thighs. I hear her inhale sharply as the tip of my tongue touches her, I start to spell out " I love you Nikki," with the tip of my tongue but she pulls on my hair pushing me against her and bucking her hips before I get past N, I slide my two fingers inside of her crossing and uncrossing and caressing her from the inside, and place small kisses until, I slide my fingers out,  
and am met with hesitation on her part until , I place my fingers where my tongue was,and press my tongue inside, curling and licking her. This new and remarkable sensation flooding through my body , I can't stop , don't want to. I hear her screaming my name as her nails bite into my flesh,her other hand pulling on my hair. I had my other hand caressing her breast but at that moment I wrapped it around her waist.

Holding her tight, as I continued my loving assault on her beautiful body. Her screaming louder, the feelings in me much more intense, I feel her ready to explode, I slow myself rolling,twisting my tongue inside her guiding her through this as I feel my own body shaking hard, drinking her sweet nectar,muffling my own screams.

After a few more shuddering moments, I slide up kissing my way along her body.  
"hey" She whispers tucking my hair behind my ear.  
"hi,gorgeous."

She moans again, taking my face into her hands kissing me so deeply but very tender. I lay back as she curls up in my arms for a change,"you ok lover?"

She smiles and giggles, "I don't know what to say, speechless...just speechless." we share a soft kiss,"I love you Claire bear."

I run my fingers through her hair placing a soft kiss against her lips, "mmm I love you Nicole."

Her eyes widened, and a smile lights up her face,"Cla, I ..."

"sorry."

"no...nonnoono honey, baby it's just I don't think anyone has ever called me that, it's my name yeh..but it's always been Nikki," she kisses me tenderly," baby, mmm Claire bear, I like it, I love the way it sounds coming from those beautiful lips, I love you."

I sigh, happily, sorta relieved ,"" I do love you Nicole," I kiss her forehead as she snuggles up tightly and rests her head against my shoulder.  
I watch her a moment before leaning my head back onto the pillow,smiling, letting my eyes close. Ecstasy,Bliss, no words.*********************************************************************

I wake up to the sound of a knock on the door, a rather loud knock actually. Someone must have been out there a while , I must have been in a deep sleep of contentment. I glance around the room and see a couple of bathrobes left for guests, Nikki is sleepy quit soundly so I slip out of the bed covering her up kiss her forehead, and threw on a robe running toward the door.

"Ms. Sanders?" said the guy who looked like he couldn't have been a day over 15.

"N- " I start but instead,"Yes?"

"Room service your, " I caught him trying to look past me into the room and I lifted my arm a bit and leaned against the door frame blocking his view.

"Thanks"I said sounding possibly a little bit shorter than I meant to.

"right, would you like me to bring this in, or?"

"well actually nah I gotta it someone is sleeping."

" I didn't mean to disrupt your companion's rest madam," he sort of bowed and turned to go.

I giggled as I pulled the cart in and shut the door, before I could even turn around I heard Nikki burst out laughing.

I push the cart near the bedside and the whole time staring her down, she kept laughing."What's so funny?"

"well for one protective aren't we?"

I replied in a similar tone," well for one," I smirked," my baby was not only sleeping but lying there buckass naked with nothing but a sheet between her and the world," I climbed onto the bed close to her, she wrapped an arm around me pulling me against her."what's two?"

"hmm?" she'd lowered it to a giggle now , smiling at me as we got comfy.

"well you said for one, I just figured then there must be a two."

"oh well when he asked if you were ms sanders or Mrs sanders.."

I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks,"um yeh"

"well you hesitated but didn't deny it."

"I thought well"

"maybe that didn't sound so bad?"

"maybe' I kissed her softly, then smiling possibly changing the subject,"hungry"

"after," she looked at me like 'after what you just did to me',"...hell yeh."

I had to laugh, we sat up and this time she got up. She walked over to the cart and pushed it close to the bed.

"umm baby,?

"yeh"

"lots of stuff there"

"I got your waffles don't worry beautiful"

"I'm not. and thanks but umm."

"you'll see," she smiled that devious lil grin of hers and winked. 


	16. Chapter 16

SHe climbs back on the bed next to me with a tray , tons of waffles,syrup,whipped cream, fruit, juice, lots of stuff. "For my princess," She smiled

It all looked amazing ,and I was starving," cmon baby have some...waffles" we smiled at each other, after a while she took a little whipped cream on the tip of her finger and placed it to my lips. Then she kissed me and scooped a bit of whipped cream up making a line from my neck down and across my collarbone. SHe proceeded to lick and suck the cream off me. Making giggle and squirm," baby?"

"what?" she licked her lips ," we had our breakfast/lunch and or dinner but Nikki wants a lil dessert ."

We laugh and I pull her close for a huge kiss,"Damn you're cute baby."

After moving the tray back to the cart we lay on our sides facing each other kissing and just letting our hands roam over each other. Our eyes locked on each other, lost in the moment, just entranced. I felt her loosen the belt on the robe I had on and slip her hands around my waist pulling me into her,when our bodies connected we both let a small moan slip out. Our lips connect in a soft kiss,I feel her hands on my body , and my robe finally slip completely off.

This is so amazing just surreal I've fallen so hard and so fast for someone, less than 72 hours ago we were strangers , less than that we didn't even know the other existed. Now though, things are so much different. I smile to myself before kissing her deeply once more.

"baby" she whispers running her fingers through my hair.

"yeh?"

"roll over?"

"huh?"

"trust me?"

"of course."

"please for your sweet Nicole."

Damn gets me everytime I roll onto my stomach shivering in anticipation.  
**************************************************

Nikki slides me a pillow and has me prop up on my elbows my back sorta arched.  
She gives me a soft kiss the disappears from my line of sight, since I've been asked to not look.

I feel something cold and wet "pour" into the small of my back and then feel a tiny bit of pressure.

"Careful baby," she says as I squirm a little. She move up to me with a cream dipped strawberry between her teeth. She presses it to my lips and I take a bite,which turns into one of the most sensual kisses you could imagine. Slowly she broke away moving down and licking/drinking the cream, now warm from the heat of my body, lapping and purring like a newborn kitten.

I moan deeply and squirm, but her hands on my hips try to steady me.  
I feel her move away but I bite my lip and wait for her to speak. I feel her fingertips on my shoulder tracing along my skin so slowly.  
Moving down toward the small of my back something cold and kind of tingly hits my flesh and she proceeds to "drink" off my body, before kissing and licking all the way up my back , to my neck , then around kissing my lips. I could taste the cider on her lips,we'd had sparkling cider with breakfast in lieu of champagne. Each new thing she did to me made me just that much crazier.

While continuing the kiss Nikki wraps her arms around me tighter and gently rolls me onto my back her chest against mine. We lay like this for a while before she backs up a little smiling at me and turns toward the cart.

"Close your eyes baby."

I like this side of her and do as I am told. I feel something sort of drizzling on my collarbone ,down and over covering both breasts,  
sending lightning through my veins. I feel her continue to pour whatever this is on down to my belly making a circle around my navel stopping just about an inch below. As I feel her start to lick and suck on my neck, she mumbles ," mmphtch mphe"

"What baby?"

She stops for just a second lifting her head whispering," I said,  
watch me...open your eyes my sweet Claire Bear".

She continues to lick and suck the fresh cream from my body , this is just about all I can stand. I run my fingers through her hair,  
struggling to keep my eyes open as one after the other, moans escape my lips.  
She works her way down my body , taking every drop of cream. when it's all gone or appears to be I try to make a plea,"baby?"

"Hmm?" She looks up, licking her lips. Her hands cradling and caressing my quivering body.

"I.." can barely breath , having trouble forming a word much less a sentence, a complete thought, but I have to try," you, mmm.. oh baby... just ..Nik..Nicole...I ..me.. unh mmm."

A smile slowly spreads across her face,as she moves slowly up covering my body with hers, lips almost touching,"'sok baby, I got ya." She presses her lips to mine kissing me so deeply and tenderly. I melt. 


	17. Chapter 17

I feel her hands move through my hair cradling me, in the most loving embrace. "Claire Bear," I feel her breath on my skin as she whispers,  
my body trembles as she kisses along my neck, her hand traveling down and over my skin with the excitement of a child with a new toy ,but still yet so attentive, careful and cautious. Making sure to caress every last bit of my skin. I let a soft moan escape my lips , she knows exactly how I want and need to be touched,as if some intricately choreographed dance her fingers glide over and caress my still damp skin.

With just one look in her eyes I know all I need to , no matter how much passion and yes, a bit of lust has built between us I know that this is what she wants right now, just to please me, and though I ache to touch her I want this too. I want it because I just do , and I want to make her happy at the same time. Before I can get too tangled in my own thoughts I feel her tongue moving painstakingly slowly up the inside of my thigh, just as slow and careful and sweet as all the movements prior. Before my body begins to relax a bit I feel the tip of her tongue circle me, her lips close down and in a gentle but powerful motion she begins to suck, trailing little tiny circles ,spelling out things I can't concentrate to decipher, before I can try to get a handle on myself , I feel a finger press into me, causing me to gasp for air. I tangle my fingers in her soft golden locks as she continues this sweet assault on me, I try to force my eyes open because she's looking up at me and I want to witness this in every way. I feel my entire body tense up and with one most soft kiss Nikki,  
replaces her mouth with her fingers and I open my eyes

," Not yet baby."

I want to protest to beg her to let me have that sweet sweet release that has narrowly escaped me, She continues to touch me, lighter touches now almost teasingly so. Her lips brush against mine and I taste the intoxicating mix of myself and my love.r

"I promise, I'll take care of you my baby."

I try to say that I know she will but words elude me, and I do all I can by reaching up and caressing her cheek with my cupped hand, she turns her head a little just enough to kiss my hand. I swear she does EVERYTHING so right. I'm still lost in this haze of pleasure, in a very heightened state of arousal as she continues to drive me right the edge and back away, each and every time the feelings are more intense, each time I'm closer. I want to cry out to beg to plead, but it's such a blissful agony, too hard to explain.

I haven't been counting though I'm pretty sure I'm going out of my mind if she doesn't just push me past the brink soon, It's all a very dense fog now. She kisses me so very tenderly , the sweetest kiss I could've ever dreamed to the nth degree.  
Caressing my face once more she smiles,and moves a little more against me ,and into me about as deep as is possible. " Claire Bear. My sweet sweet Claire Bear"

It takes a while but I find the breath and my voice to speak,"sweet Nic ole"  
She moves in almost slow motion but in all actuality it must have been fairly quick, Her arm steadies me our lips touch sharing a very intense kiss, literally breathtaking, and as our eyes meet yet again,  
My fingernails bit at her flesh holding on for dear life as she tried so intently to steady me somewhat, my body rocked, my brain rattled, I know the bed if not the whole earth shook,as I screamed myself nearly hoarse, moaning deeply fighting for a kiss, for our lips to even graze the others,I heard softly the voice of my lover" that's my girl"

After our lips finally connected, she kissed me so deeply , just what I wanted and needed ,again. We came together harder and more than any two people could have. Finally rolling onto her back and guiding me to lay against her , one arm wrapped so lovingly around me, I felt her still inside me, I had to feel that ,to have her fill me up . It was so very hard to lie still, my hips wriggling still, in utter and complete euphoria I gathered the strength to kiss Nikki one more time, before falling asleep with my head on her chest drifting off to the sound of her heartbeating.


	18. Chapter 18

mmmm, I feel lips against mine, I don't even have to open my eyes to know my Nikki's kiss, I reach up running my fingers through her soft,  
silky flaxen hair,pulling her into a deeper kiss. I feel her fingertips slide up my side and very gingerly over my left breast. I moan into the kiss, as I feel her squeeze just a little.

She pulls out of the kiss a little , placing two more feather like kisses against my lips,"sleep well Claire Bear?"

"Mmm hmmm," I said fingers running through her hair, before I could ask the same of her she had moved a little and began kissing almost lightly sucking my neck, my body writhed on it's own beneath her, we had managed to swap positions in the deep kiss,and I wasn't complaining .

My body tense a little and then relaxes , she kisses over my collarbone and down, moving toward my breast.."NIKKI!"

She locks her eyes on mine and smiles that devious little grin , I can't help myself , I fall even harder, her lips close around my nipple and her tongue brushes over the tip slightly,I inhale sharply.\

I reach down toward her desperately trying to touch her, need to get my hands on that incredible body. Her kisses move slower, and lower, Without a moments notice, my own body betrays my mind.

****************************Nikki's POV*********************

WOW, before I really have time to think, I've been flipped over flat on my ass, I try not to laugh out loud but given the state she seemed to be in , it really was a bit funny. I definitely didn't expect the proverbial tables to be turned, Now I look up getting lost in her eyes, an undeniable spark meets my gaze. She flips her hair over her shoulder as she sits up straddling my hips. I feel the heat grow between us and the fire burn brighter in her eyes, I'm in for something big . She leans down her tongue brushing my lips,running her fingers through my hair and down my face, neck out and over my collarbone to my shoulders down my arms, I'm speechless.

"Damn Nikki," her eyes darken," if it were possible I'd say you had gotten even more sexy since last night.'

Before I have a second to respond , even actually to think , she's taken my hands in hers lifting my arms above my head , holding my wrists with her left hand, crushing her lips against mine,while so painfully slowly dragging two fingers, her index and middle finger to be exact ,down over my breasts and my stomach, my hips and along my thigh first the outside then up then inside. The kiss breaks and we gasp for air.

She lets go of my wrists a little and eases my arms back toward my side, but being stubborn as usual I don't allow it, my hands, my arms wrap around this gorgeous creature above me. My entire body jerks and I can't help but yell out "FUCK! Claire..." As I feel her finger slide past my wetness. She stares intently into my eyes, a mind melting gaze, she adds a second and presses deeper, this time when I jerk and open my mouth to yell, she closes the gap between us not even light could shine between our bodies,she covers my mouth yet again with the deepest of kisses.  
My head jerked back, and I bit my lip, this was a new side of Claire but Oh my God I love it. The feel of her warm wet tongue, twirling around my breast, lips across my stomach, "oh shit...  
Cla...claire...mmmm"  
She still hasn't taken her eyes off of me, that just makes me even crazier."Nikki, oh Nicole," Her voice is a little muffled against my body, sending tiny vibrations through me,sounding raspy and sexy as ,  
well fucking sexy. " You feel soo," I feel her fingers twist inside me, curling one then the other, My body rocking along with her movements,"good, damn I love the way you taste baby," She practically growls, and I'm reeling.

She acts on her last statement and presses her lips tight against me,  
her tongue flicks against me and I start to shake. I see her slip her fingers out of me and into her mouth , "mmmmm..(soft kiss ) so...  
good," I barely hear her whisper before sucking , kissing me just as hard as she did my lips moments ago, all of my senses super heightened.

"Claire," I struggle to find my breath , my hands tangling in her hair my body shaking harder. She moans a little sending vibrations though me, I hold on for dear life as her arm slips around me trying to hold on to me. Three ...fours times, I can barely breath she slows a little as I feel my body start to relax a bit, still writhing beneath her every touch , each taste and caress, she starts kissing her way up my body and I feel the temperature rise again. Our eyes lock in an intense gaze," I love you Nicole," she whispers almost out of breath her voice now deep and husky.  
I feel her hand slowly moving down then over and up the inside of my thigh, I don't know if I can stand it ," I" it's taking all I have to breath now" love" I moan fighting hard to form the words as I feel her slip inside me" CLAIRE!"  
She crushes her lips against mine again, forceful and hungry at first but soon it slows and we find a familiar gentle pace. My hands roam all over my lovers body, Every time I swear is better than before,Every touch everything. I am simply mad about the girl.  
After our bodies pressed hard into one another shuddering pulsing, we relax sharing a soft sweet kiss. I run my fingers through her slightly damp hair, and smile," baby"  
I feel her hand cup my face and she kisses me softly, " I love you nicole," obviously stifling a yawn. I just smile bigger and lean up a little kissing her softly , wrapping my arms around her tighter.  
" I love you too, and oh Claire, wow. um , yeh ," we laugh.

"yeh," she smiles.

After sharing another kiss she relaxes rolling onto her back," C'mere baby" She pulls me close to her my leg thrown over hers and my head on her shoulder, never felt safe like this before. Never felt something ..anything like any of the feelings I've had since she came into my world. I feel her kiss the top of my head and I snuggle up closer ,"g'night my love."  
"gnight" I lift my head able to barely kiss her cheek before settling back in and drifting off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

I awake to the phone ringing, look up and Claire's still asleep with her arm wrapped around me. It feels so good , damn it's ringing still , ah it's my cell. I extend my leg reaching over her body to where my phone lies on the night stand. It's too far to reach other wise. I manage to move it closer and then ...finally...if ... I ..could...just ...reach and "hello? Mikah," I whisper, trying not to bother my beautiful Claire but she stirs a little bit beneath me holding tighter."yeh I'm fine sweetheart, why am I whispering? Oh well ...yeh my friend Claire that I told you about, yeh. Actually she does want to meet you. Oh I know baby , I miss you too. You and Tina did what? She did," I laugh out loud, before quickly covering my mouth. " of course honey. Yeh , ok. I love you , I'll call you later today ok?"

"mmm" I felt Claire's hand on my face as I closed the phone,"baby?"

"Yeh, Hey beautiful , I'm right here," I moved over now with the top half of my body against hers,running my fingers through her gorgeous hair. She really has the softest , prettiest hair. I press my lips gently against hers. Her arms wrapping around me pulling me back into just absolute bliss. The way this woman kisses me.

Pulling out of the kiss, Claire moves so that we are lying on our sides facing one another, fingertips trailing gently over the others skin, out eyes locked on each other."Baby?" She speaks so softly.

"yeh?"

"Did I dream it or..."

"or..."

"or did you get a call... I mean guess it's not my bus..."

"hey shh no it's your business, I mean it's fine baby. Yes It was Mikah."

"oh baby," she gasped," is he ok...I mean do we..er you need to."

"Baby," I put my hands on her hips,"hey no he's fine. He does want to see us though, well to meet you . He's mommy's lil protector , but I know he'll love you."

"Umm , you know I'd love to meet him baby but what happens when he doesn't like me?"

" Clairebear, how can he NOT like you baby?"

" I'm sleeping with his mom."

"ok ...well honestly I didn't really expect you to walk in and shake his little hand and say, 'um yeh Hi Mikah I'm Claire, the chick who's fucking your mom"

She pokes me in the side," not what I meant exactly Nikki."

"Babygirl, Relax would ya? Besides he sort of knows ..."

"what the...oh Nikki I can't meet"She screams burying her face in a pillow.

I try my best not to laugh but it's pretty funny," Not exactly ,Clairebear," I tug on her arm gently," baby come here.."she slowly lifts her face but is not amused." let me explain what I mean k?"

"I'm listening"

"come here, please?" I reach for her and slowly she moved up and into my arms," I kissed her forhead," well baby, obviously I had to tell Mikah I was leaving for a while right? I couldn't just take off."

She nodded moving a bit closer.

"well I just told him that I had to go meet my friend Claire, and that I'd been talking to you for a while on the phone and stuff and that we hit it off so well we needed to meet each other."

"you said you NEEDED to meet me?"

"yeh , it was true baby." SHe's so damn cute starting to blush." and well I've never been able to get anything by that one and he well ...he guessed. NOT in the lovely choice of words we used but that we were close and that well we were attracted to each other I guess, that we were more than friends. Tina is my friend and he told me I had a different look in my eyes talking about you."

She bit her bottom lip and closed the gap between us," well Zach says I get a different look talking about you soo . Ok if you're sure he won't hate me. I really would like to meet Mikah"

"Great. I just know you'll hit it off fabulously ," I ran my fingers through her hair," how can anyone not be crazy bout you ."

"oh Nikki," She reached up pulling me into a deeper kiss."we don't have to go anytime soon do we?" she got that dark passionate look in her eyes.

"not for hours" I smiled holding her tight kissing her hard."at least"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N sorry this chap is a bit short but there will be more soon and I did switch back to Claire's POV but just for a moment ( I quite enjoy Nikki's POV as well so don't count that out)**

**ok I could quite literally ramble on for a good part of the day but I'll stop so you can read this chap hope ya'll like it ..**

*************************************  
(Claire's POV)

Oh my God, I can't believe I'm about to seriously do this. Well not this, this I am glad for, but I'm supposed to meet my lover's 8-  
year-old son. I wanted to meet Mikah, I mean in theory, yeh ok, but now that it's looking like it will REALLY happen and fairly soon. I don't know what to do I mean. I love Nikki and for her I'd do anything but I just don't see how he could understand this. I mean regardless of the fact that he "knows", he can't REALLY know I mean,  
so she has a different look in her eyes when she talks about me. That makes me feel really good, but it's more than that I mean our "closeness" is more than. I gasp as I feel her kissing along my collarbone, my thoughts are getting really quite cloudy. The thing is ," oh Nikki," it's that I really do want him to like me ,if he. My thoughts are interrupted a third time as I feel her hand on my face.

"Claire?"

"yeh"

"Baby, please stop that."

"stop what?"

"worrying , it's going to be fine . Mikah is going to love you."

"baby how can you KNOW that ?"

"I don't KNOW it , not 100%, but Claire. He is my son and I know him ok? It's going to be fine," how could I resist that beautiful woman and the sweet look on her face,"trust me?"

"Nikki, you know I trust you ," I wrap my arms around her neck.

"Well honey I wasn't going to say this just yet but I was thinking,"

I take a deep breath , but wait why would it be something bad the way she's been kissing and touching and...before I can finish that thought she answers.

"Do you really have to go back to Odessa, I mean I know your family is there and I wouldn't keep you from them, just baby I don't want ...I don't want ya to go."

I smile, " baby it wouldn't be for long but I know I don't wanna be away from you either."

" so stay ? "

" Nikki, darling we can't stay in this hotel forever."

"No Claire," She gets a very serious look on her face," I don't mean the hotel. I mean stay as in live with me, with us. I know it's probably really fast but like you said most people would think it's all to fast."

I interrupt her without really thinking," well my aunt Wendy got married a week after she and Uncle Glen met." I nod," Seriously they dated for a week and he proposed on Friday and they moved in together getting married on Monday."

"wow, ok then so please baby , I want to kiss those soft lips," she ran her thumb across my lips" everynight just before I fall asleep and wake up with you in my arms. I don't know what I'd do without you here, don't make me find out."

I melt," oh Nicole baby, I don't wanna find out either, I really want to ...SHIT" my cell started ringing,"if it's Zach I'll kick his ass."

She laughed curling up against me," answer it baby it's ok."

I steal a kiss as I pick up my phone to look at the caller id," oh man it's my cousin,"

"that bad?"

"no...just unusual.. I mean we talk a lot but if she called she would have called home first so she wo..."

"just answer it baby," she kissed my lips softly," it's ok"

"thanks ," I mouth , flipping the phone open,"Hey Teri"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N ok so first I was going to post this lat night but fell asleep ( oops) and there is the introduction of a few new characters here well mostly just spoken about but the "cousin Teri" I borrowed ( with permission) from LaughLoveLive ( so you can have an idea of the character he "casts" the added roles which is cool I think to help with visuals etc and anyway Kirsten Storms would be the actress for Teri) I wanted to point that out because I'm not 100% sure I've been very descriptive btw check out this author on here if you haven't already you won't be sorry :)(actually is in the process of uploading stories again anyway the other character is a real character from Degrassi the character is Ashley it's been a bit since she's been on well so far as I know but anyway hmm yup think that's all the warning for now LOL certainly rambled enough sorry here's the next bit **

_{still in Claire's POV for now}_

"slow down girl," I look over at nikki,and mouth "I'm sorry baby"

"it's ok," she kisses my cheek,"need privacy?"

"no it's ok, stay," I wrap my arm around her as we settle back together,then into the phone"Teri, sweetie, you know I love you but you know how fast you talk when you're upset/excited. No it's ok. "

("I don't know where to start")

"at the beginning..."

(" you remember when ...well when I went to school up north for a while? That whole,"Great White North" reach out program?")

"mm hmmm" I answer trying to put this together some how.

('Well, actually maybe that isn't where I should start ...actually did I talk to you since the breakup?")

"Yeh, for a minute at least. I mean I know about it you told me but not why or anything"

(" to put it politely she traded me in for a newer model...and you wanna know the thing about it Claire... Not someone younger...nope , in fact someone OLDER, yeh apparently she wanted a 'sugar mama'  
...but that isn't why I called")

"ok , I'm lost what does this have to do with Degrassi Ter...:"

("well, it's not what really but who I guess."

"oh, but really it's been years and I thought that..." I can't help but see Nikki's adorably confused look on her face, I steal a little kiss. Then get comfortable to listen to Teri.

Teri's POV)

Well I was sitting there in my tank top and those blue basketball shorts that everyone has threatened to throw away, candles lit all around, sitting on my sofa with my guitar across my knee, strumming along with the cd that may as well be called " Teri's breakup cd"  
but it's actually the Skin cd by Melissa Etheridge more specifically the song,called "The Prison" the cd playing softly in the background

_**I was high and dry like the Kansas sky**_

_ **If I ached for any more I knew I'd surely die**_

_** Night after night trying to get out of my skin**_

_ **Day after lonely day You'd send me back again**_

**_I have stood inside this prison I have touched its stony walls_**

**** _**I know before you try to run You gotta learn to crawl **_

_**I tried to leave it all behind me I drove all night just to drive all day**_

_** But the walls of this prison still surround me And I can't break away**_

that and the rain outside it was promising to be a nasty night...weather wise too. I heard a faint knock on my door, being unsure if it was a knock or harder rain I let it go. The knock grew louder,"Just a sec!" I yelled toward the door.

_**The sentence has been read, everything is done**_

_** I wish I could say goodbye to you Wish I could hold the sun**_

_** My eyes are dull and burnt And they lie to me sometimes **_

_**Cause I thought I saw you cryin'**_

_**I**_ get up wipe my eyes, yeh I was crying but by this time I was more pissed off than anything.

_**I have stood inside this prison I have touched its stony walls**_

_** I know before you try to run You gotta learn to crawl **_

_**I tried to leave it all behind me**_

_** In my dreams somehow I got away**_

_** But the walls of this prison still surround me**_

_** And I can't break away**_

the song fades out just as, I open the front door and she is standing there soaking wet from rain,not lifting her head just her eyes. I can see the tears welling up in her own eyes.  
"Ashley? Ashley Kerwin?"

"Hi Teri," she spoke so softly . Barely lifting her face at all.

I had to catch my breath, even in this disheveled, soaked state she's more beautiful than even how I remembered her. I gotta say the way I remembered her was pretty great she was so beautiful,always had been."come on in , please," I stepped out of the way and gave her room to pass by.

"Thanks," she made the briefest eye contact,"Teri I have no right to come here I know."

"shhh,I didn't say that, please Ashley. I'd think you'd know me better than that' I do my best to smile, she knows me better than most people do.,"You must be freezing hang on, " I shut the door gently after she's walked inside. I return in a moment with some sweats and an old concert tee. " Here you can change in the bathroom, third door on right or my room the second ."

"Thanks," she still won't fully look at me and I can't tell if she's shaking because she's nervous or cold but I know it must be cold surely I don't make her nervous.

I go over to turn off the cd and I can hear a quiet sobbing,and walk toward my bedroom the door isn't shut all the way, I lean my head against the door. I lightly tap on the door,"Ash," My breath catches in my throat as I speak," you ok in there."

Nothing , just a little sniffle, " c'mon , please? Talk to me " Still no answer," I'm coming in" I gently push the door open and see her sitting on the edge of my bed, tear stained face, shaking, almost rocking back and forth. I walk over near her,"hey it's ok, what's going on?'

"I... I made a mistake , Teri. Probably, no definitely the biggest mistake of my life."

"Is it illegal?" I say before noticing.

She almost smiled ," no but it probably should be."

I don't know if it's ok But worst case she pushes me away, I very slowly and carefully lay my arm across her shoulders as I sit beside her on the edge of my be,"if you want to talk , I'm right here. " She's used the towel to help dry off and so her hair is no longer soaking wet, I brush my hand over her hair a little," I'm here if you don't wanna talk too ok?"

Nothing for a minute ,then she turns throwing her arms around my neck, which knocks me back a little but before I could get up,she buries her beautiful face into my shoulder. I resign myself to lying halfway on my bed,and though I'm trying my best to listen I cant understand a word she's saying, between the crying and being muffled in my shoulder. "Ashley?"

She lifts her head a little blinking back more tears," Teri, I am so sorry. I'm sorry we left things like that ..I ...it's ...just well. I don't have an excuse."

She's referring to the fact that the year I was at Degrassi , my senior year, her junior. We were really close, and anyone could have known I had intense feelings for her, possibly was even in love. Our friend Marco said he was pretty sure that she felt that way and I should just , " lay my cards on the table." I was going to but when I came up to see her she was talking to her ex Jimmy Brooks. I saw her kiss him, I didn't wait to talk I ran, I ran and I ran. Things weren'r the same between us after that and Jimmy was around a lot more. Jimmy had been in an accident the year before. Actually , funny thing , not funny haha , but Ashley had a friend named Terry when I met her, and Terry was really sweet and funny and we all just sort of hit it off. I know it's backing up a little but so Terry had a boyfriend named Rick, whom we all later found out was really abusive. After talking with us all and looking into her self she had the courage to dump his ass. Well being around some friends for moral support whenever he tried to come around,and well they argued and he grabbed her arm and well long story , less long she fell hitting her head on a rock and was in a coma for a long time, she's doing ok know but after that day a lot of things changed. For one Rick became obsessed with this girl named Emma and then there was this academic bowl thing and Jimmy and Emma were trying to be nice to him, so we won ( well Degrassi I wasn't a part of that). and then because of Jay and Spinner's habit of being total fuckwads they set up this bucket of paint and feathers that fell on Rick after answering the winning question. Later they go in the bathroom and see Rick's shoes under the stall door and Jay decides to mess with him saying it was Jimmy's idea.

Well Rick came back to school with a gun and shot Jimmy while Jimmy was running from him,( Jimmy ended up in a wheel chair ) and tried to shoot Emma too for as he said" leading him on" but Sean got between them and tried to get the gun away and it went off killing Rick.

It was a VERY messed up year all around. Jimmy was actually dating this girl , Hazel at the time but they split up and I always knew he never got over Ashley completely, that was the word around degrassi anyway. She had two REAL boyfriends, Craig , who messed around with a younger girl and got her pregnant and then Jimmy. They just " grew apart" at least that is what she told me.

Anyway while we were still friends after that day whenever she would try to bring up Jimmy he would roll up , or someone would need to talk to one of us. Graduation came and went and before she could "talk " to me I had moved on sort of we ended up at the same party and I was drunk and this other girl kissed me, I learned later that , for starters the kiss I saw between Ashley and Jimmy... well it was platonic and the kiss with me and the other girl? Ashley saw it. Our Friend Paige told me later that it broke Ashley's heart to see me with someone else, that she wanted to try and be together, and well by the time I got even close to being in contact with Ashley it was through her stepbrother Toby. Jimmy had aksed Ashley to get married.

Through our own stupidity and the just plan bad luck we never got together, a few times we almost kissed, the tension you could slice right through but it just never happened.

"Teri?" I feel her hand on my cheek and I look up into those almost crystal eyes of hers and I forget everything our lips brush for just a second, neither hurries away. Just lying there staring into each other's eyes," I'm sorry" Our lips touch a little more, just barely not in a kiss, but not pulling back.

**oh and the thing about the rick guy? that really did happen on Degrassi and the other characters I mention during that part are real characters from the show they won't be in here more though was just putting that in to set up part of my story line everything else in this story is me well by me LOL just the part about Rick and the gun etc really happened on the show everything after that is just in this story man I hope this makes some sense LOL**


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/W (warning :) ) things may get a bit intense in the next few chaps but hey I did rate this M to begin with and well if you've made it this far I bet ya can get through it :) **_

_**intense doesn't always = bad ...just sayin'**_

_{still in Teri's POV}_

I want to say that it was just as much my fault and that she didn't have to apologize, if I hadn't been such a stubborn asshole. I can hear my own heart beating, being this fucking close to the one woman I want and , no Teri, you saw the size of the "rock" on her finger. This isn't going there, you are not a home wrecker, I start to get up but slip and fall, ow. Lying on my side and Ashley looks really comfortable on her side facing me, God she is so gorgeous, no stop. I start to get up again but feel her hand on mine, she lifts my hand slowly moving it over to rest just above her hip. I swallow hard as I feel her hand just above my own hip, scooting up close our noses a couple of millimeters apart. I'm breathing harder and know she notices and notice she is too. I feel ,about that moment, her leg drape over mine, pretty well holding one another. The feel of her warm breath against my skin , only proved to make this more difficult. Every ounce of my being wanted this, wanted to close that gap ,press my lips to hers and kiss her with everything I have and am. I can't though.

"Teri," she starts again her eyes burning through me," you don't know how much...how long I have wanted and waited for you just to touch me again. Even the most innocent touch . To feel your flesh upon mine." She's trembling and I am pretty sure I am too. I can't do this, I cannot drop my guard. Her forehead presses against mine," I have been dreaming of seeing you again. Ter...I ..." I don't know if she can't say anything or doesn't want to. I only know that I cannot move. Every time she begins to speak for the briefest moment her lips brush mine. I want to let go, I want this kiss to happen but I'm testing my willpower to the extreme because I won't do it.

" I have laid awake at night , thinking of just what it would be like to see you again, to maybe even hold you , to have you touch my body. It hasn't been easy, but I didn't know if you would even see me. Not after all that has happened the time that has passed."

I manage to speak in a barely audible whisper,"I wanted to see you . I just didn't think I could, I had no right"

"shh, Teri I am the one to blame here, I was so stupid." Before I can say that I was stupid too,that I blew things way out of proportion and that I loved her so damn much all I wanted to do was grab her, hold her, kiss her. Love and protect her. Stop Teri, it's too late for that now." You remember graduation, when I asked you to come home with me?"

"yeh," I some how mumble.

"That was the night as far as I was concerned, I had Toby get my mom and his dad out of there so that I could spend the night alone with you , I know you remember that night Teri."

I nodded a little.

" I had a cd made, of songs that reminded me of you , love songs, sexy songs, anything and everything that made me think of you ."Tears begin to flow and I fight every urge to kiss them away," For fuck sake Ter, I even bought underwear for you. That was not only the night that I was going to explain everything , that we were going to work it all out, but I was going to tell you I was in love with you . Teri , that was the night I was going to completely give myself to you . I wanted the night to be completely perfect, I wanted you to make love to me. I wanted us to spend the whole night just totally wrapped up in one another. Make the entire stupid world go away," tears begin to flow more rapidly, " I love you Teri, I did then and I do now. I KNOW I fucked everything up but."

" I didn't know Ashley, I thought maybe, but I couldn't risk driving a bigger wedge between us. What if I kissed you and you hated it , what if you wanted to tell me you were in love with...with him . I couldn't stand the thought of losing my friend. I'd rather love you and never have you than to lose you altogether." Tears began to fall from my own eyes but neither of us budged.

"It wouldn't have , I thought you didn't want me Teri, I thought I had made a complete fool of myself and that you'd never want to see me again."

"I'm sorry I left that night, I was stupid, I was scared."

" No I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"no Ashley."

"Teri, but you came back you didn't want me to be alone so you came back. You slept on the couch instead of with me but you came back."

"I'm sor."

" no , wait. One of the best memories I have is from that night , laying on the bed holding hands watching tv, and then rolling over to hug the way you held me that night, has kept me warm during too many cold and lonely nights, I inhaled deeply to breathe in the scent of you ,I felt your lips against my neck . Our hands moving up and down the others back, I thought that was where the night would start, I thought when you pulled back you'd see it in my eyes and you'd love me, that you would want no one else and the past would be just that. "

"I felt it , I wanted to be with you , I ...am such a fucking chicken. Ashley I blew it."

"stop , it was no one's fault ok," I could tell she really meant it despite knowing it wasn't true. Oh my God her lips are touching mine, not brushing mine touching feels so good but is she trying to ,,,mmmmm I feel the tip of her tongue against my lips. Stop Teri, I leaned my head back a little.

"But Ashley."

"Yeh?"

She took a deep breath, " please Teri. Please kiss me."

" I can't"

" just kiss me please and if you don't feel anything I SWEAR I'll never bother you again."

"Don't Ashley I can't kiss you , I don't trust myself. I know I feel something but I don't trust me to JUST kiss you and you don't bother me and I don't want you to leave."

"What DO you want? "

"I.." I just close my eyes, taking a deep breath. Damn, if ever there was a loaded question.

* * *

The way she stared at me , or rather seemed to look right through me , sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't help myself ,getting lost in her eyes," I think you know."

"tell me"

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath before exhaling"you."

I feel her lips against mine, my eyes still shut tight, I give in kissing her softly my tongue parting her lips, lightly moving across hers. It was better than I dreamed of , until I realized what was going on,"shit ," I thought, pulling back " I can't Ashley I'm sorry but I can't." I tried to get up from the bed but she wouldn't let me.

"Teri, stop. I kissed you."

"and I kissed you back."

"I know , you didn't make me do it though I wanted, no I needed to ."

"Ash,"

She interrupts," I needed to kiss you , I KNOW you felt something. didn't you..Teri?"

"yes, fuck , you KNOW I did , What do you want me to say Ashley I love you , I want you, I need you . "

"is it true"

" you know what," I take a deep breath I don't want to yell at her," YES it's 100% unequivocally how I fucking feel. I love you Ash I ALWAYS have I always will I cannot have a normal relationship with ANYONE else because they aren't you . I want you so bad I can taste it I need you so much it hurts. I love you so much it scares the hell out of me"

"teri, TERI!" I look back at her and bit my lip, I didn't mean to sound angry." I love YOU always have.

"but," before I can answer her lips have pressed to mine again and I find myself lost in a kiss, dammit, " "Ashley we can't"

"WHY?"

I grab her left hand lifting it up," see that ring Ashley, that ring on YOUR finger is why we cannot kiss each other like that."

"this ring?" she asks pulliing it from her finger," this meaningless piece of shit? that is what is keeping us apart?"

"well , yeh that and your fianc"

She cut me off," Please pleasse do NOT say that bastards name, He's caused way way too much heartache and pain for both of us and as far as I am concerned he can shove this ring," she held it in the air" up his miserable lying ASS,' with that she threw it as hard as she could.

I was stunned to say the least," Ashley , wha?"

" I left him baby, I never want to see him again and I am begging you, to try and work things out because I am beyond miserable without you and I have been . I walked out and never looked back" Tears pouring from her beautiful eyes, it hurt so much to watch, even more that I had pushed her away . I lay on my back and wrapped an arm around her, she curled up against me and let me hold her. I was so happy to have her in my arms but hurting for her.

"babygirl, I'm sorry , I just ." I looked away.

"Stop Teri, you didn't know , how could you I was so overcome by the feelings I have for you flooding through me that I didn't even tell you first. I know why you pulled away and I understand, it was purely out of respect for me and it just makes my love grow deeper."

"do you want to talk?"

"yeh, I need to. So much needs to be said, to be straightened out, and I want to start right now."

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart."


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning: intensity to continue but like I said intense isn't always bad ;)**

_~~~still Teri's POV~~~_

As we lay there, my arms around her, I could still feel her shaking. I just wanted to kiss all of this away but I don't know how until I know what and exhales deeply,"Well,we all know that the kisses we both saw, were not what they seemed, and I am so sorry ,bab."

"hey hey , you don't need to apologize listen darlin, tell me what you wanna tell me and let me know what you think I should. "

" About why I'm here? Because I love you . but if you mean what happened with him and everything ," I nod," ok so obviously I never was in love with Jimmy. I cared about him or the idea of him or who I thought he was but never was IN love with him. After all the misunderstanding and stuff between us or rather what didn't happen between us. I wanted to chase after you but thought you had moved on and hindsight being 20/20 as it tends to be I realize that would probably have been best. I didn't want to cause any pain. I only EVER wanted you happy Teri. I just didn't think that was with me. Yeh Jimmy helped convince me of that too." I roll my eyes at this revelation" So he started to NEED me, and I was convinced to be there. A lot was his dad too, and I was honestly." she paused searching my eyes.

""I'm right here baby."

"I am not saying this to hurt you ,"

I squeeze her closer to me and kiss her cheek," I know Ash it's ok."

She sighed," because I was so devastated, having let you go, not being able to be with you , I still loved you , and babe I still do I just "

" I know ,"

"well I was trying to help him , moral support and whatever and when his father got sent on business Jimmy didn't want "help" so he asked me to be with him, to help out. His dad asked me too , saying things like he always cared about you Ashley and just guilt really. Jim wasn't always nice he said it was because he didn't think before acting. He'd get frustrated with me and say some pretty nasty shit"

"Ashley," I can't believe I let that happen.

" you didn't know Teri, how could you I mean I knew he was pissed about his injury but I didn't just sit there and take it I threatened to leave more than I can count and then when I did leave his ass and he had to do on his own a while he begged me back and I told him if he fucked up ONCE, just ONCE I was gone so damn fast more than his wheels would spin. Anyway you know about Squatchwear or whatever?"

" the clothing line that Spinner runs?" I blush a little because I own some tees and stuff.

"well Spin used Jimmy's art for that and it was good Jimmy is a great artist, I have to give him that, and don't feel bad if you own it most people have at least one piece, "

"yeh"

" I figured, but I do too, it's good . " she smiled that gorgeous breathtaking smile again. " Anyway so they got this booming business and starting raking it in, so Jimmy is working all the time and so it's not so bad I don't see him much and he asked me to move in, just to help . I agreed on the terms that it was totally platonic, and one night he makes this whole elaborate spread, saying stuff like I'm the only woman who knows him gets him cares for him. Without me he knows he's nothing and while he would try to understand if I didnt want to , he just felt it was the logical step to take and proposed."

I didn't mean to say anything it slipped out ,"and you said yes."

"no actually I said no and he kept on and on and I said let me think about it. Well that was the cue I suppose because he pulled out all the stops and more or less starting guilting me into thinking maybe one day I would love him, that I deserved happiness and while he wasn't what my HEART wanted or needed then maybe just maybe what my brain could learn to want"

I closed my eyes , it hurt in the very pit of my stomach , because of me that happened.

"Teri, baby please?"

" I'm sorry,"

"shh no ones fault remember. I knew you had a girlfriend."

"HAD, that bitch is long gone," I say angrier than I mean to seem,"  
Ashley I never loved her. It was just a desperate attempt to fill..."

"A void, believe me I know I never really said yes to Jimmy not out right but he referred to me as though I had, He had a problem with erections after the accident, couldn't get one well he'd been to the dr several times to discuss"options" and he had a few accidental while doing his therapy but said he wasn't into the therapist. We never slept together, not even just to sleep and he actually told me once that he might never , and I quote him on this " fuck me" because he wouldn't want to waste it, see he wanted kids so badly and he said when he starting getting erections he wanted to freeze sperm in case it stopped and he needed to try to have children. Mind you he thought of being with me as a "waste"

"God, Ashley baby, I am so." I rolled onto my side wiping the tears from her cheeks as she continued to tell about being pretty much imprisoned , my heart aching nearly breaking with every word.

"it isn't your fault baby," she lightly kissed my lips." I didn't want to be with him , not like that ...he ... he wasn't you and I knew deep down I couldn't be happy unless I was with you and I wasn't giving my body to some asshole, nor my heart. My heart always has and always will be yours."

"I feel the same ," I smile a little running my fingers through her hair.

"well I wanted to find you , I couldn't stand it anymore . I had to at least tell you I love you and find out if we could make it work. I had to be away from him. I didn't want to cry myself to sleep anymore wishing that I was in your arms. Wanting needing to fell the touch, of someone who needed, wanted and loved me. That person could only be you , I called Alex but she and Paige were on that cruise for their anniversary. Jimmy had gotten worse, more cocky. He started saying things hurtful things, that if I left him, mind you I hadn't mentioned that yet. that if I did I would never find anyone to want me and that I certainly wouldn't work things out with that... I'm sorry I can't say it."

" he meant me though?"

" yes, I'm sorry baby.'

" No, don't apologize for his being a jackass."

"i'm not apologizing for him baby." I pulled her as close to me as we could get," So finally tonight after I came back there to that house I couldn't find him and well you remember Ellie?"

"Ellie...Nash? yeh why?"

"well he COULD get an erection for her at least, I walked in on the two of them in MY bed "

"SHIT, oh ash"

She laughed," no it just gave me another reason. I told them I hoped they were happy and he had the nerve to tell me I had no were to go and to deal with it ."

I felt pure rage inside of me I wanted to hold her , love her, comfort her, make EVERYTHING ok, but the other part wanted to ring that bastard's neck."Ash"

" I said to hell with them both and they were perfect for one another. He didn't have to worry about me anymore."

" He said something about my 'worthless weak ass" and I ran out not looking back, I had my cell and called finally catching up with Alex and told her all about it and us and she said to come over take the chance and that if it didn't happen then they would be the warm place to fall. Whatever I did I shouldn't go back there where Jim was and so I took a deep breath and said " what the fuck" and well now here I am."

" Baby I don't even know what to say."

"you already said what I needed to hear. What I needed to HAD to know , the minute your lips touched mine I knew."

"I love you Ashley, always have, there never was anyone never will be. I just couldn't really REALLY be with someone who wasn't you and you are all I need and want. "

"I love you , I have waited for this for so long,"

" me too."

She cupped my face in her hands, I saw it in her eyes and know she saw it in mine. Her lips gently pressed into mine," too long," she whispered.

"your wait is over, I'm yours all yours always have been," I press my lips back to hers and feel her tongue slip just between them over my tongue. Our arms wrapped tighter around each other like we'd never let go. The kiss so sweet yet strong, all emotions loosed in that moment.  
We finally had each other in our lives in the right place right time,  
everything was right. I felt her moan into the kiss and let a moan slip out myself.

We have lots of catching up to do, but nothing matters now

nothing but this kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

**remember there are many forms of intense...enjoy ;)**

_~~~~STILL Teri's POV~~~~~~~_

I feel her grip tighten on my body, pressing into me. I almost can't believe this is real that I finally have her in my arms.

I feel her tongue exploring this kiss as my own moves around hers, She presses harder into me,pushing me onto my back a bit at a time, I give in,  
there isn't anything I wouldn't do. She's moved completely on top of me now, her knee against my thigh urging my legs to open. She positions herself between them,so perfectly, it's amazing how our bodies fit together, her hips right on mine. She runs her fingers through my hair and my left hand is caught up in hers. My right hand slips beneath her shirt, resting on the warm smooth skin,just in the small of her back. She gasps a little as my hand touches her bare flesh, breaking the kiss. " Oh Teri," she moves and begins to kiss along my neck , her other hand tucks itself just beneath the bottom of my tank , her delicate fingers dance over my skin, up my side a little and on my stomach. My entire body tenses for a moment with that touch, as she kisses the tip of my earlobe,sucking it gently between her supple lips. I feel her warm breath on my skin, her lips against my ear."I ..."she kisses that spot just behind my ear' love you"

I melt beneath her ,"Ashley, mmmm I love you " she kisses soft feather like kisses back up my neck and then one deep kiss against my lips.  
She leans back a little and takes my hands into hers, placing them on either side of the bottom of the tee shirt she's wearing, I can't take my eyes off her," baby?"

"it's ok." she still has her hands on mine easing the shirt up just a bit," please , Teri , I don't want anything between us. I just wanna be as close as we can be."

I swallow hard, allowing her to guide my hands a little higher before raising her arms allowing me to take the shirt off completely ," Oh God, Ash...I ..." She is so beautiful, I'm at a loss. My hands move without my thinking, cupping her breasts, thumbs gently move over her already hard nipples as they strain against the material of this teal lacy bra. I gotta say I didn't really expect that.

As though she heard me," only worn it once."

"hmm", I realize I've been staring at her chest the whole time and blushing I look up to catch her eyes, she had the most incredible smile.

" I said, I have only worn it once"

I wrinkle brow a bit confused.

"yes, Teri. the story I told you earlier. The plans graduation night,  
I even bought underwear to wear for you "

I drop my head.

She takes my chin between her thumb and forefinger, lifting my face and kissing me softly," no baby. Everything is working out. No more 'sorry' ok?"

I nod quietly but then I can help it but a smirk crosses my face," so you just happened to wear ..."

" no ok...it wasn't really an accident . I won't lie to you , I was hoping we'd work everything out and yes I wore them for..you. Although when you answered the door tonight, even before... I couldn't have predicted this. Just knowing why I bought them , makes me feel good, confident really . ," she's blushing, it's adorable.

" Baby," I smile kissing her once more," I wasn't complaining ," I laugh a little, " couldn't have picked better myself."

I feel her hands slip beneath my tank, and her eyes locked on mine,  
without another word I leaned up enough to let her slip it off,  
"Teri," she practically gasped, her hands quick to cover my bare breasts, I was home alone why bother I had thought before, but it sure looks like it paid off, by the flickering fire in her eyes. Her hands caressing me, my back arches pushing up toward her, I moan.

My hands find the clasp in the front of her bra and fumble a moment but it's over soon and I'm greeted with the site of the most beautiful breasts, I caress them for a moment before sliding my hands up to her shoulders slipping it off completely.  
Sliding my arms around her my hands on her back gently pulling her down against me into a much deeper kiss,  
the feel of bare skin against each other, fogs my brain even more , I hear and feel her moan.  
I let a moan escape my lips as she presses hard to me almost grinding into me.

**TBC...**


	25. Chapter 25

**I almost broke this into two chapters but just couldn't :) **

**Intensity to continue ;)**

_~~~still Teri pov~~~~~~_

I feel her hands roam over my flesh,"Teri,"

"Yeh baby?" I brush back hair that has fallen over her shoulder.

Tears in her eyes,she just smiles.

I can't help but smile back , this is really happening she's in my arms for real, for good. I feel her hand on my face I turn my head a little, kissing her hand. She leans back in, her lips brushing mine. I feel the warm, wet tip of her tongue against my lips. Her hand slowly , gently moving over my flesh, as though trying to memorize every curve, each inch of my skin. My body tenses a bit when I feel her fingers dip beneath the waistband of my shorts, my hips buck on their own as her fingertips press into top of my ass. I moan. She's smiling again, I love that smile, wait... it's not so much a smile as a smirk.

"what," I manage through ragged breath.

She shakes her head,using her newfound grip on my behind to lift me against her more, damn.

"Ashley,"

"just I dunno."

I try my best to give her a stern look" yes you do ...what?"

"just I wore special underwear for you."

I smile," yeh and I like it ."

She gives me a quick soft kiss" I'm glad you do but, you didn't even know I was on my way over." she giggles.

" and your point would be?"

She leaned in kissing softly then sucking on my collarbone up to my neck and finally whispering in my ear,"and you didn't wear any."

I blush a little , well she's right. I have gone without on occasion ,  
hasn't every woman at least wanted to at some point and some definitely have. The bra thing like I said I was home alone not expecting company so again why bother. Hadn't been out of the shower long , lucky I had anything on. But from the way she's kissing me and touching me , she might have preferred I hadn't. Before I can answer though she's taken my hands leading them to the sweats I gave her to wear.

"Ash, baby I am so not complaining, just I don't wanna rush you ."

" I promise you aren't Teri."

"you sure, we don't have to ...well anything really ."

" I know that and you're so damn sweet but like I said, I want to be close to you, I've waited so long just to kiss, you , touch you , I wanna feel you baby. As close as we can be."

The phone rings,she pulls back and looks toward the phone. I laugh, "  
you already having your calls forwarded?"

"huh? no baby, just startled me."

"mmmmm, I 'm sorry ," I pull her back into a kiss,mumbling ," leave it baby that's why God invented answering machines."

She presses hard into me kissing back with more passion more fire,a moan sneaks up from deep inside me. The phone kept ringing ,  
annoyingly loud even, but as her hands gripping mine ,pushing those sweats down over her hips. I could see the matching boyshorts peaking from beneath and inhaled suddenly almost having to catch my breath.  
She presses the top half of her body into me lifting her hips allowing us to move the sweats down along her thighs , dear sweet mother of pearl, those luscious magnificent thighs, this woman has the most breathtaking legs I have even seen. As a matter of fact had someone asked me to describe the perfect pair of legs, my greatest description would have fallen far short. She finally kicks out of the sweats, not breaking the kiss at all. My pulse shot up,pounding like it was going to shoot from my chest.

Her hands move down my side barely grazing my body I squirm a lil ,  
still pushing up to her. As she pulls on my shorts I moan and lift my hips. Kissing growing stronger deeper, the phone rings again that shrill sound breaking through the fog. Someone was determined, " SON OF A ... Mother" Ashley laughs and gives me this " wtf" kind of look. I laugh a little too but this is getting old.

I try to distract us with another kiss but Ashley pulls back, " baby ..if it's important. it's late for a social call."

I sigh and steal a soft kiss, placing my finger to her lips ," don't move, hold that thought...seriously," I kiss her quickly twice more before jumping up to grab the phone ," hello? ALEX? well yeh...but and ...yeh she is we are...talking mm hmm ...no very good.. yes,"

I look at Ashley, she giggles a little and yells 'Hey Lex." I can't help staring as Ash proceeds to turn back the covers on my bed and hop in, pulling the covers back over herself, smiling even bigger,  
whispers," hurry baby," as I wrap up the call with Alex including Paige saying hellos to us, I see Ashley out of the corner of my eye raise her arm from beneath the covers , letting her lacy teal boyshorts fall to the floor.

My voice cracks as I promise to call them tomorrow.

"what's going on? " Ashley asks so nonchalantly , you might not think she was lying completely naked in my bed.

"to make sure you made it here and were ok, and see if we were 'ok'  
and then asked me to turn on the radio, I smile shaking my head but unable to look anywhere but her piercing eyes. I walk over turning the radio to 104.3.

"baby?"

"yeh"

"come to bed?"

"yeh." I sure am original, I walk over and pull back the covers enough to join her, I catch my very first glimpse at her completely naked form, pristine, exquisite just, wow. I catch her eyes lingering on my body a while,and feel heat rising to my cheeks. She reaches out as I climb into bed, arms wrapping around each other, sharing a small soft kiss. " you know i..."

" I know it's"

we laugh. " I just don't want to rush you.

"you aren't.. believe me. " she kisses me again reassuring me. It's as clear as ever, probably more , that we are in love, and so fucking happy to finally be together .

I hear the Dj speaking as Ashley and I lie here letting our fingers and lips trail over the others skin, sharing slow sensual kisses, " Hey it's David, winding things up here, before Danny Wright takes you into the midnight hour. I have time for something that touched my heart. I got a call from a really sweet couple a while ago, and they told me they wanted me to play a song for two of their best friends who have finally found there way back to one another and to love.  
Teri& Ashley ...Congratulations hope you're having a wonderful night and wish you the best of luck as you journey through life together and through this crazy wonderful thing we call love. Alex & Paige asked me to play this song for the two of you."

We smile and I shake my head," that's sweet"

" yeh, " she kisses me so softly,

* * *

_song starts in background_

_**(Now That I Found You- Terri Clark)**_  
_How Can I_  
_Believe that my_  
_Heart would find_  
_someone like you_  
_you see the real me_  
_no in between_  
_I had no where to hide_  
_You took away the walls around me_  
_made me feel safe to share my truth_

I feel Ashley's fingers run through my hair , pulling back from the kiss. I open my eyes slowly. There are tears in her eyes," baby"

" I love you ."

"I love you , I have always loved you Ashley. Almost as long as I've known you, I have loved you."

She kisses my lips softly," I've always loved you Terri. I always will."

"I wanted to pull you into my arms, hold you and never let you I saw you smile at me , I knew I wanted to be the reason you smiled. I wanted to be the one to make you laugh, to take care of you. To protect you and love you . Ashley baby I NEVER wanted to hurtyou."

"I know," she cups my face in her hand," Teri I know you never would have hurt me, and I need you to know I NEVER EVER wanted to hurt you ,I never wanted you to hurt at all."

" I do know that Ash, I was just stu.."

"baby , don't... I was too. this love is so strong, deep and true. I believe with all my heart we are meant to love one another ."

" forever," I kissed her top lip lightly , then her bottom lip before parting them gently with the tip of my tongue. Pulling her as tight against me as I could. My hand in her hair cradling the back of her neck, my other hand moving slowly up and down her back before resting in the small of her back. I felt her hand slip from my face to myneck,and over to rest a moment on my shoulder. As her other hand ,moved gingerly down my back, the tips of her fingers dragging along my skin ,barely touching me sending shivers throughout,as the kiss deepened her hand coming to rest against my hip.

_I See the heavens open_  
_a heart that once was broken _  
_is holding nothing back_  
_now that I found you_  
_You hold me like a prayer_  
_you touch me everywhere_  
_A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true_  
_now that I found you_

I lean my head down tenderly kissing her neck down and over her collarbone. Her hand that was on my shoulder tangles in my hair, her head has leaned back granting me access to the delicate skin, I trail my fingers along her neck and over her collarbone as I kiss back up her neck and then just behind her ear. She lets out a soft moan," mmmTeri,"

_Believe we're meant to be_  
_our chemistry will last forever _  
_And through the years_  
_we'll see some tears_  
_we'll conquer fears_  
_together we will grow_

I feel her hand on my chin gently guiding me back to kiss her lips, I want to touch and kiss, feel , taste every part of her, to show her beyond any shadow of a doubt exactly how I love her, need her, want her,and I have for so long," Ashley," I start but can't find the exact words,when our eyes meet again I find it hard to speak. I just feel so overwhelmed by the strength of all of our feelings and vehemence of this moment.I know though that no words are needed right now nor could they do justice.

_Looking in your eyes they tell me I no longer have to feel alone_

_I See the heavens open_  
_a heart that once was broken_  
_is holding nothing back _  
_now that I found you_

We lie there staring into each others eyes for some time, before she wraps me up in another kiss, more hunger in it but still so sweet.

_You hold me like a prayer_  
_you touch me everywhere_  
_A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true_  
_now that I found you_  
_now that I found you_  
_you see me_  
_the real me_  
_you believe in me_

_I See the heavens open_  
_a heart that once was broken_  
_is holding nothing back now that I found you _

I lean my head back as she places such small soft kisses along my neck, I shiver hard, she holds on tighter, her lips graze my ear, I let out a moan. She whispers her voice a little shaky "Teri, baby."she kisses just behind my ear, My fingertips press against her flesh,she inhales sharply, before tugging my earlobe between her lips."please" she whispers.

_You hold me like a prayer_  
_you touch me everywhere_  
_A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true_  
_now that I found you_

"hmm,"

"please "

_now that I found you_

I lift her face kissing her softly , then searching her eyes,"Ashley."

" I need you, We've waited so long, too long. Please Teri mak..." she exhales pressing harder into me, I don't need her to finish, though it's good to actually hear it." I .." moving slowly I kiss along herneck , over her collarbone ," need," down to the top of her chest,then cupping one breast in my hands I place my lips against theother,kissing softly, my tongue trails over her " Oh God...I mmmm." I close my mouth around as much of her breast as I can ,kissing a bit harder , sucking a little," Teri, " her voice cracks a little but it's louder," I have to feel you ," she moans arching her back, pressing into me," inside of me."

_Now that I found you_

My body shakes, my arm holds on as well as I can , still kissing her breast and caressing nearly kneading the other, I let a moan slip out though it's muffled against her skin.

_Now that I found you_

" I love you " she whispers,through ragged breath.

I kiss her lips softly before pulling back,just enough to look into those beautiful eyes of hers,filling with tears. I feel tears sting my eyes "Ashley, I love you,"I manage to breathe out before gently kissing those sweet,soft lips again.

_Now that i_  
_found... you._

**TBC...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: INTENSITY This IS rated M but still...**

**intense not always bad but yeh I'm not going to ramble enough to ruin it :)**

"OH SHIT," Ashley buries her face against my neck, the tip of my finger brushes over her lightly.  
My finger presses deep within the wetness,and my whole body jerks as she bites my neck, thrusting her hips up toward me, taking me in deeper,as a second finger joins the first.  
I feel her hand on my face," baby" she is so damn beautiful.  
I move up softly kissing her sweet lips," I love you Ash,"  
"oh." she kisses me harder,"DAMN," her fingertips dig into my back,"  
I... love...you T-T-T-T TEERIIIIIIII!"

It takes all I have to keep from rushing , completely losing all control , just flat out going crazy on her.  
Every kiss, each touch makes me want more. After a little while we fall into a slow but still urgent rhythm , bodies grinding against and into one another.  
Even our kisses syncing with the rest of us. A million thoughts racing through my mind, all this time I have waited to touch her. Oh my God to be with her.

I feel her nails dragging over my skin, I let out a deep moan , maybe it should hurt but it feels so damn good.  
Her head throws back and my lips explore her skin, kissing, sucking a little on her neck , down over her collarbone. Her shoulder, down her arm, then back up and over then down her chest taking one of those sweet breasts into my mouth, well as much as I could, my tongue swirling around her nipple as she arches her back pressing hard against me, " OH .." she moans ,a moan so deep it hardly sounded like her, filled with such passion,just thickening the haze around us." TERI."  
I place small soft kisses across her belly ,"FUCK"

I begin to curl and cross and move my fingers deep inside ,The soft velvet like skin envelopes me, so warm and wet.  
Caressing every inch , I kiss my way down. The desire to taste her on my lips growing stronger . I kiss her hips sucking gently on the tender flesh,  
" mmmmmm oh baby ," her body writhing beneath me , my tongue dragging along her soft sweet skin.  
My lips brush her and her nails bit into my flesh,making me moan as she screams, "TERI , awww SHIT" My tongue flicks against her.

Delicious nectar flows over my tongue, in a deep kiss. I'm about to transpose my tongue and fingers when I feel her hand on my arm,"baby"  
she whispers almost breathlessly,"mmmm cmere ter...UNH"

I move swiftly up, our faces even," Ashley I ," before I can speak she's wrapped her hand within my hair and crushes my lips with her own, in the hardest kiss. Then breaking from the kiss in an almost gasp.  
Our bodies entwined, eyes locked in a torrid gaze. At one time or another we had opened our mouths to speak but there were no words. Our bodies shudder, nails biting , fingers pressing , mouths trying in vain to connect in any form of a kiss.  
The second, third, and mmmm four before things slow,riding out the greatest feelings of our lives. I kissed her gently, guiding us through the euphoric haze.  
Moving slowing over to my back pulling her with me, onto me .  
Still kissing but slower , softer. Finally coming up for air ," I love you Ashley."

" oh, God...Teri ..I " kissed me softly" Love you . "

No way am I leaving this embrace, I reach to turn on the small fan on the bedside table. Settling back in another sweet kiss. "hot?" she smirks.

" Now what do you think?"

She grinned and kissed me softly," mmm I know, "laying her head against my shoulder.

* * *

I feel her shiver in my arms and pull the covers up around us. I am about to reach for the fan until I feel her lips against my neck.  
Damn, this feels so good, close enough to perfect. Definitely worth the wait.  
"Teri," she whispers breathlessly ," I love you babe."  
"I love you ," I run my fingers through her long brown hair,cupping her face in my hand.  
My thumb brushing gently over her bottom lip, so soft. She kisses my hand before reaching up , touching my face. Leaning in kissing me tenderly, before trailing kissing along my neck and down over my collarbone.

I can't take my eyes off or her. Her lips movingover my skin, down and to my breast ,"MMM Ash," I arch my backpressing into her," baby."  
Her tongue swirls around my nipple, suckinglightly I fight hard to hold my eyes open, they are closing but I can't tear away from watching her tender oral assault.  
Her long dark hair ,tousled as it may be, cascading down onto my skin,tickling a bit but just making it better.  
She continued softly kissing down along my belly pausing and licking a small circle just around the edge of my belly button.  
I tangle my hands in her hair as she takes her sweet time kissing feather like kisses along my lower abdomen down across and over to my hip , sucking gently. My hips buckup on their own and I feel her smile against my flesh. Her warm tongue sliding along the crease between my thigh and abdomen. I shiver as hard as ever at least.  
Her hands gliding up the insides of both mythighs gently pressing them apart, lifting one of my legs over each shoulder as she settles in , one arm wrapped over my thigh her palm flattening against the soft patch of "MMMM Ash,"

She looks up and smiles , but is staring very intently as though to be certain I'm alright. I can only nod and sort of smile. she leans in a bit our eyes still connected in this gaze, she places such a soft kiss against me, barely even touching me. The kisses grow though, not necessarily faster, just deeper and filled with more passion with each movement, her tongue flicking against me, dancing on my " SHITBABY OOOOOHHHH "

I feel her hand sliding up , fingertips dragging slowly over my skin,up and slowly she takes my right breast into her hand, caressing every inch before squeezing and rolling my hardened nipple between her thumb and forefinger, my back arching , pushing up to meet her touch.  
Oh God this is WAY beyond the greatest feeling I've ever," Oh Baby,"she presses a finger deep within me," FUCK...oh my ...BABY!" her eyes locked on mine,I swear I don't think she so much as blinked the entire"DAMN mmmmmmm," I let out a deeper moan as a second finger joins the first.

I desperately grasp for my lover for any part of her I can touch , doesn't matter just need some "AHh"kind of "HOLY F U SHIIIIIIIITTTTTTT" with no warning, my body tenses then begins to shake I don't know just when, but I become acutely aware of her tongue pressed into""

My body feels like it's aflame as the most intense orgasm I've ever."OH BABY!"

Swiftly Ashley slides up covering my body with her own, her fingers still buried deep within me,twisting ,turning,slowly but quite firmly,our lips fused together in a deep and sensual kiss. I'm losing my mind I'm sure of it.

She breaks the kiss smiling sweetly and seductively down at me,"sorryangel, I just CAN'T" she presses deeper, moving slower,"help," kissing along my neck up to the spot behind my ear making me shiver so hard," myself, you're so ..."curling ,crossing her fingers ,"fucking sexy,"pulling my earlobe between her lips" and I must admit ,"pushing as far into me as she can"SHIT ASH oh GOD,"she covers my lips withhers kissing me so intensely it very nearly took what little breath I had,away,"the only thing sexier is watching you ."rubbing, caressing, so tender , so very very," OH baby,"I'm writhing beneath her. My hips, nomy entire body pressing tightly into her."Teri?"

"yeh"I somehow manage.

"as I said," kissing me again just as intently ," the only thing sexier is watching,you.."sucking lightly on my neck," my baby,"then stealing another kiss of my lips,"watching you ," the pressure building so , inside of me, almost insufferable ,"watching you,"thrusting deeper, her voice drops to an almost purr," ...come."

That was it, almost as though on cue, my body shook as I clung to this vision of beauty above outdoing any feeling I've ever felt far surpassing any orgasm I " ASH BABY OOOOHHH MY.. YES YES YES.. my God" unleashing every feeling and sentiment.

I hear the softest sweetest voice break through." I love you Teri"

I melt," I ," can't breath," love,"can't think just."ASHLEYYYYYYYYYY...MMMMMMMMMMMM"

"that's my girl," she purrs kissing me softly ,moving slowly guiding me through the last waves of the single most intense moment of my very existence. Slowly moving to the side of me and with her free arm drawing me into her.

"baby, don't move ..I ..." I shudder.

"Teri, what's wrong .?" A look of concern on her pretty face.

"nothing ..I just.." kissing her the best I can manage," please," I don't know how to put it just to say it," stay inside... me"

"oh God."

"hmm?"

"I can't promise , that," she curls me up closer next to her," I can be still I just.. you feel so ," kissing me so deeply,moaning into the kiss.  
"didn't ask you to ," I almost purr kissing her just as hard.

**tbc...**


	27. Chapter 27

**a lil more.. enjoy**

_still TERI's POV_

I feel her fingers wiggle just a little and my hips grind against her.  
I have never felt anything so good. I want her to stay just like this.  
we share soft sensual kiss after kiss tasting myself on her lips is all at once strange and intoxicating,mingling with the sweetness of her lips.

"sorry...Ter...I ...umm," I feel her moving slightly.

"don't be...it's not like ...mmm.. I can be still..just.." I steal another soft kiss.

"I want to be as ,"she moans leaning her forehead to mine," close as."

"me too baby...me too..." I continue trailing my fingertips lightly over her flesh, I can barely whisper." to be as close as any two people"

"mmm hmm," she kisses down my neck then up to my lips staring into my eyes,"baby I "

Not breaking eye contact I slip my hand between us, flattening my palm against her,brushing gently over her "SHIT teri,ooohhh"her hips buck against me welcoming the touch, as I slip one finger into the wetness."BABY" Her body jerks and I slide a second finger to accompany the first, her free hand gripping tighter our bodies pressed hard into one another.

I find it even harder to breath if that's even possible," NOW.." I kiss her softly," now Ashley we're as close as ,"breathing harder word difficult to form, even to think"any two people can"before I can fight to finish though she's crushed her lips into mine, kissing me so hungrily . Pulling back from the kiss but only a little our lips still lightly touching . Holding our hands totally still, well as close to still as we can manage. Our bodies though, totally different story.

Having her inside me an ab-so-fucking-lutely perfect fit, the warmth that enveloped my own fingers, as though each of our bodies were made just to fit the other, our foreheads against the other, the tip of her tongue slips out tracing the outline of my mouth,over my lips before I part them slightly granting her entrance her tongue brushing my own, I suck gently on the tip but then meeting with mine pulling into a soft kiss, each of us trying so hard to hold on to just lie here next to and inside of each other.

"MMMMM"she squirms her hips rolling a bit pulling my fingers deeper,"you just feel so ."

I find myself unable to be still either my body writhing against her.

Breathing more shallow, our bodies continue moving harder more rhythmically now our eyes locking on one another, the heat rising between us and through us.

"baby..I ...mmmm oh God Teri I .."

"me too."

Clinging tighter to each other, I curl my fingers one at a time "SHIT baby...no UNH fair" she pouts

"Want me to stop?"

"no...I ...no...I jus...OHMIGOD please oh please PLEASE PLEASE TERI...don't stop please oh baby please."

I pressed my hand to her my palm brushing her" DAMN BABY oh FUCK"

"what baby?"

Answered only by the ragged breathing , the fire in her eyes and the way her leg was thrown over my hip,our lips barely brushing the other.

"ash,' grinding into each other much more intently,"oh baby"

"I...wanna I mean ...will you.. oh God TERI,"

" I love you Ashley,"

Practically panting "I ,,,,,ooohhh baby...Love..mmmmmmm...YOU"  
she moaned out the last word pressing harder into me.

"come.. with... me," I whispered before capturing her sweet supple lips in a fiery passionate kiss.

**tbc...**

**oh and I know this may be a lil short BUT will update more very soon **


	28. Chapter 28

Spent,breathless, in a pile a tangle, beyond disheveled in my bed, blissful.

" I love you" we say in near unison followed by giggles. Ashley tugs a sheet up and over us. We share small sweet kisses. I run my fingers through her dampened hair," Ashley I can go with you if you want."

"k I should find somewhere..."

I interrupt" you must be kidding , you better be kidding baby?"

"what?" she smiles, light in her eyes dancing, I don't know that I have ever seen her so happy, I've never been so happy I know.

" you're staying here right?"

She smiles, curling tighter to me," you're sure?"

"aren't you? I mean if you want I can sleep on the couch or," I start realizing I may be pushing .

She straddles me, kissing almost nibbling on my neck," now YOU better be kidding," The kiss becomes a LOT more intense.," I'm staying here with you and you're sleeping in HERE,among other things,"she smiles so wickedly at that one," with me." lacing our fingers together lifting our hands above my hand holding mine there," PROMISE ME..."I smile,  
leaning up to kiss her but she pulls back a little just out of reach,"  
c'mon baby..." knowing she has quite literally the upper hand,I give in even though this is a bit of fun.

"Yes, Ashley I promise," she keeps our hands above my head a bit longer,grinding her body into mine. The heat and passion that had nearly subsided rises in me once more.

We decide to get a few people to go with us just in case, to go to Jimmy's to get all of Ashley's things, put everything we can here and the rest store at her dad's, or Paige and Alex's for now.

We break from a lingering kiss, still basking in the afterglow,  
sharing a few more small quick kisses. She grabs the phone to call Palex(whichever one grabs the phone) , and I have a call of my own to make so I pick up my cell.

* * *

(Claire's Pov)

"wow, Teri, that's that's...ummm awesome" , I laugh," you had me worried for a minute."

("Sorry Claire honey , I didn't mean to scare you just beyond ecstatic." I can hear it in her voice.)

"Oh darlin I'm soo very happy for you , I happen to have well some good news myself," I smile at Nikki and steal another kiss a bit longer than I had intended.

("Um hello, Claire? )

"oh,"kiss",sorry ," I ..ummm," kiss, then whisper to Nikki, 'baby wait,'

(Oh shit, Claire I'm sorry why didn't you tell me you weren't ...uhh...alone."

I laugh," I was about to , that's my good news,"

("mmmm hmmmm sounds like it,")

we laugh and I tell her about Nikki, not getting into too many of the details, and didn't really say how long, or not long it has been since I even knew of her. Teri was happy , actually relieved she said when she had talked with Mom and found out that Zach , Aiden and I had come to Vegas, her initial reaction was shock, the Aiden part did not compute, and was thinking oh honey you're not going off to marry Zach. "That boy's flames so bright I can see him from New York" After that she sorta realized the 'boys' would be together so I had to be meeting someone and then she racked her brain and realized she didn't know anyone that I knew enough to " KNOW" . I laughed out loud on that one. I've missed my Teri so.

"love you girl, yup I'll holler at ya"

"( K baby Claire, behav...ah hell just be claire," I hear her laughing , and think I hear a kiss before she hangs up.)

"hey ba-by?

"Yes my love," she slips her arms around my waist as I climb onto her , sitting, sort of straddling her hips.

"how,"kiss" would you,"kiss,"feel bout "kiss" taking your claire bear"

"Pretty damn good," she interrupted kising me hard, finally coming up for air I laughed.

" no I wasn't done with my sentence Nik,"

"oh," she pouts, and I lean down kissing those lips

"not that that is out of the question ," I cut a wicked grin," but I meant ...oh aliright," I laugh," you wanna go to New York."

"with you? HELL YES...wait ..that's where your cousin and her newly minted girlfriend live, right?

"Yeh so,"

"oh I just meant I was surprised they want visitors this soon."she pouted again," and I mean ."

" oh darling nikki, cmon it's not like we'll spend all our time together, they don't want to be without alone time and neither,"  
kiss" do I" I winked," Teri wants us to all meet and I'd like that too but see Nicole , the thing is you have any idea how many colleges I can " visit" in New York, and see good ol ' cousin Teri?"

"mmm I like the way your devious little mind works, Claire bear."

I leaned back head held high looking all proud.

" But, there are other reasons I love that devious lil mind," pulling me gently down against her," let's see," kissing me softly ," what it can come up with , now,"

I feel her hand tangled in my hair her other hand slowly glides down my back as the kiss deepens, I let a small moan escape my lips.  
Oh God, it feels so perfect our bodies together. Any thoughts of anything beyond this moment quickly pushed from my mind,as her fingernails drag lazily across my back causing it to arch pressing me into her more. We both gasp audibly, our eyes focused on each other's for a moment before her hand tangles in my hair once more , holding on for dear life as I lean in beginning a slow but powerful oral assault on her neck.  
Her hips move, sort of buck sort of grind up and against me,"Cla...ire" she exhales softly with the last syllable of my name.  
MMMM it's never sounded so sweet as it does rolling off her tongue. I reach up cupping her face in my hand my thumb brushes her bottom lip.  
We both smile and whisper," I love you."

**TBC... **


End file.
